It's Been 4 Years
by BlindRider
Summary: Dipper and Mabel had to take their own ways by the age of 16, Mabel now a fashion artist and 20, hasn't seen her other half for an entire 4 year... Plus a re-encounter with the gnomes sums up more of the trouble, will she see her twin brother again? who knows... and someone's taking over the world again..
1. 4 Years

An old picture sat down on a colorful desk, showing a boy, with thick messy brown hair, wearing a big white and blue hat with a red t-shirt with a dark blue vest coating him, posing jokingly with a girl, seemingly at his age as well, and wearing a bright pink sweater with a shooting star etched to it. The girl now aged twenty hasn't seen the same boy in the picture for a long kind of saddening four-years. She looked down to find a pig slowly making it's way towards her foot, and ruffles it's skin towards the girl. She looked down at her pet-pig and says in a mellow tone "Yeah, I missed Dips as well Waddles, can you believe it? It's been four years since I last saw him" the pig lets out a small oink in return for it's feel towards it's live long companion.

"Mabel! C'mon your egg is gonna go cold if keep shutting yourself in your room!" another girl yelled seemingly to come from downstairs. Mabel was quick to realize that she has been staring at the picture for a rough estimate of fifteen minutes and rushed to her sense in response to her friend's call. "Oh sorry Jen! I'll be down in no time!" She quickly placed the old picture carefully back to her drawer and ran downstairs.

She arrived downstairs in the nick of time "Sorry Jen, I was just.. y'know... getting the memories" she explained in a sad tone. Her dear friend starred back at her, understanding. "It's alright.. I just got it out of the pan anyways" Mabel gave her friend a smile in which she replied with another. "So how's those designs coming along?" Jen asked to break the ice. Mabel quickly came to her mind and decides to pour out all her trouble regarding her fashion designs "Well, it's coming along, but the boards request gave me another headache, it's not like I've had much to think about! How bout' yours? Been smooth?" her friend gave a similar expression to what Mabel just did. "Smooth!? Tyler wants me to create a dress that 'Out of this world'! How is that for a description!? Up until now I have no idea how I'm gonna start this project" she says, a bit frustrated.

"Don't worry honey, you got me right here! And I got you! We'll work something out, I'm sure of it!" Mabel encourages her, Jenna gave her a hopeful smile. "You always know how to look into the positive side of things, slowly I'm pretty sure I'll catch on, but it might take a while ahaha" Mabel puts out a good laugh as well, but then her expressions went dim "Guess, that's not really what I'm able to put through my brother" she feels a huge stream of tears, ready to pour down all that enduring pain of hoping to see her twin brother again.

Jenna just looked at her deep in her thoughts _Poor Mabel, she's usually an excited spirit in the workplace, but back home her brother kept getting back at her memories.. where is he anyway? Who could he leave his twin sister without much of a notice! Plus I don't even know his name, not that I want to_ , she realized Mabel is close to bawling out, she decide to give her a giant most relieving hug, she had ever given to anyone. "Mabel.. I'm sorry you haven't got to see your brother for this whole four years, but I'm sure he'll be coming back someday.." her voice trails off as she slowly got back up her seat, Mabel stared a her friend gratefully yet also with a bit of hopelessness "But when!? It's just that it's been a long time and my hopes are getting slimmer and slimmer" as she finishes her sentence the doorbell rang, the two stared to each other and wonder who's coming in 7 o'clock in the morning.

"I'll get it" Jen stands up and walks to the door to answer it, Mabel continues finishing her breakfast.

She opens the door, to find their mailbox wide open, she opens up the mailbox to find a letter sitting there, with a postcard with the word "Gravity Falls" etched right at it's cover. "Huh, weird name for a place" She then realizes it was destined to Mabel, with another name etched to it that is too weird for her to read "Hmm.. Weird name, I'll just hand it to Mabel" she went back in the door to find Mabel washing her dish in the kitchen.

"Hey, Mabes, got a letter for you, from Gravity Falls? Is that even a place?" Mabel quickly finish washing her dish and took the card from Jenna "It's the place where I go for summer holidays with my brother! Don't you remember me and my bro- never mind about that, it's probably from my Grunkle Stan, he's been sending quite some to ask me about this, how's Uncle Ford been going I wonder, I hope it's not him almost setting the Mystery Shack on fire again, it's been three times he's done that!" she wondered to herself, Jen gets a bit impatient "Well what are you waiting for? Open it up and you'll see!"

Mabel stares at the letter and rips open it's side, finding a seemingly country paper. She opens it up to find the title that almost brought her down to her feet

 _From Dipper_

She gasps in pure shock, this a letter coming from a brother she loved more than anything and she hasn't seen him for over four years! Jen was quick to ask her "Whoa, what's that? Who's it from?" Mabel slowly almost let the letter slip through her finger and says in a weak voice "It's.. from.. Dipper.." before she falls, down to the ground and passed out.


	2. THE Letter

Mabel woke up to a feel of a smooth, slicky, pink thing licking at her face, she then finds herself laying down on her couch in the living room, she rubs tired eyes, with Waddles still licking her all over her face.

Mabel realized Waddles is not stopping from her activity and continues to lick around "Eeww, Waddles that's enough thank you I'm awake now" her pig let's out an oink as if it's saying "Your welcome!" Mabel let's out a huge yawn to find that it is already around six and the day has turned dark, she also realized that Jenna wasn't around and she found a note sat on the table right in front of her with the writing _Jen_ , she unfold the note and read it in her mind " _He-yo! You're quite the sleeper! I was planning on waiting for you, but I remembered that I got an appointment with Dick.. Don't faint suddenly like again please you almost gave me a heart attack! Well I assume that 'Dipper' is your brother?"_ Mabel then was quick to look for the letter she was reading when she fainted, but decided to finish the note first, _I hope he has some things for you! Don't worry I didn't take a peek on the letter, Oh yeah plus I need to get some for groceries we're running out of em' So yeah, guess I'll see you later Mabes! Love -Jen_ " Mabel then traced down to the bottom of the note finding a P.S written " _P.S I left the letter at kitchen table in case you're looking for it ;)_ "

Mabel placed the note back and goes to the kitchen to find the letter still a bit unfolded _Guess she didn't have time to fold it back.. Oh well she probably panicked from me fainting_ she thought, she then takes the letter and takes it to the living room, and sat down in the couch. She takes a very deep breath and decides to open, prepared for the good, and quite possibly, the worst. The letter goes down like this:

 _From Dipper,_

 _Hey there sis! Sorry for the sudden notice I know we haven't met for quite possibly four years and I'm sorry, it's just that I've been soo busy here in Gravity Falls! But I know well enough that busy isn't an excuse to not talk with your twin! Thank Clay for that..._

 _Oh yeah and I haven't told you that I decided to live back on the Shack! Stan didn't really seem to comply but when I promised him a nice check every month you know exactly what he did, Yup he's still your Grunkle, or should I say our Grunkle after all! Everyone here missed you.. Soos can't wait to tell you how he and Melody has been going out, and I tell you it's going fairly well! Wendy is kinda the 'lone' girl here as the rest are man.. She really wants to come and see you there in L.A sis! and of course me and Clay just can't wait to see you again! All those mystery hunting kinda got boring with you..and apparently Zyler want's to see you as well, what happened between you two? Oh well guess it's none of my business anyways, moving on.._

 _Me and Clay decided to get his workshop and develop it to a wide-scale basis lumberjack and woods craft corporation and guess what? It actually went pretty big! Orders are coming around the country and we're actually making good progress.. Though it's not why I wrote this letter in the first place.._

 _I Know it's been four years, you're probably wondering why I'm writing this letter now..._

Mabel just screamed out "Heck ya I wanted to know why you're sending this NOW!? It's not like a year is long enough you waited for FOUR!" Mabel then decided to calm her nerves and continues reading the letter.

 _Clay and I manage to get the business, to go all out of Gravity Falls! And as part of the business expenditures, we decided to visit your place down at L.A!_

Her eyes stopped right at the point of the word 'visit' and let's the letter slip through her hands and she let's herself fall towards the couch and tries her best not to faint. Which she manages to do because she heard the sound of her front door unlocking followed by Jen's voice "Hope that she's awake and all fine.." she then walks up to the living room, to find her friend wide awake yet still assuming the same position as when she left her in the morning, also with the letter again on the ground. She puts down the groceries that she just bought and asks Mabel about the letter "So, how's the fainting been going on? Plus you brother has quiet a weird nickname!"

Still in shock and in a happiness she couldn't express she hands the letter towards Jenna "Read where my finger is pointing at.." She takes the letter and reads where Mabel's thumb is located "I Know it's been four years, yada yada yada" Eventually she reached the part where Mabel stopped "We decided to visit your place in L.A Whoa! Mabel that's amazing!" As she finished her sentence, her dear friend has jumped and launched straight at her neck and gave her a big, strong hug, while shouting in pure happiness "I KNOW RIGHT! I haven't seen him for years, and now... He's going to visit me! Try finishing the letter I didn't continue from that point"

Jenna then continues to read the letter:

 _I'll be visiting there probably for about two months! Isn't it great!? My plane and all will be traveling up in within four days of when this mail is made, and I'll be there by near nighttime! Also Clay and Wendy are coming along with me! Hope you still want to see me after these long four years..._

 _Oh and you don't need to bother and wait for us at the airport I got a car ready in L.A and you're probably busy from all the work that you have! Just make sure that your home by nighttime! That's all I guess, See ya there in four days!_

 _Best of regards_

 _Dipper Pines-Bro bro_

 _P.S_

 _Zyler says that he loves you before Clay smacks him straight in the face... Soos says Sup Hambone! As usual.._

 _And beware of the gnomes! My research says that somehow some of them manage to migrate far from here and some has been seen around L.A states, and based on our experiences the gnomes aren't y'know... pleasant. That's all I guess.. stay safe!_

"And that's the end of it! Wait who is Zyler? You never told me that you had a boyfriend?" Mabel just blushes and replies in a seep-ish tone "Well, it's a long story, met him from the first time I went there for summer, his brother never really understands this love business, so we never really ride it out, but we had moments, that makes him... _un_ -officially my boyfriend..." Jen smiled at her "But this great Mabel! You'll get to see your brother! after four freakin' years! Plus there are some more coming that I don't know about, and also gnomes? what is this?"

Mabel just gave her a smile "Ask all that to my brother when he comes around!" Jen just shot her an annoyed look but decided to just let it go. "We've got like three days before your brother gets here? Anything you wanna get?" Mabel thought of it and says "Probably some more food to y'know... celebrate! And probably get all the job done so that the meeting won't get disturbed" Jen replied "Gotcha, Let's head downtown tomorrow and see what we can get!"

The two smiled at each other with Mabel feeling confident.

 _Dipper... I'm waiting for ya bro bro!_

 **That's all for today I guess! Sadly I won't be able to post more chapters until next Wednesday, have family holiday up until Tuesday! Feel free to leave a review and suggest more for the story!**

 **Some more notes: Some characters I create in order to make it more... _me_ Basically Clay is a close friend of Dipper and Mabel at Gravity Falls (He's a rich lumberjack and craftsman) he has a little brother named Zyler, who's in love with Mabel although late to it Mabel loves him as well...**

 **That's it I guess... See ya Next week!**


	3. Another Letter?

_The Next Day..._

The sound of a small metal clanking woke up Mabel, apparently to her it's a familiar sound. _Must be the mailbox_ she thought a she went to check if Jenna is awake in which she finds her still in a deep sleep, tired of her activities the day before.

She heads downstairs to check out the mail, she pops it open and finds two letters placed inside. She examines the letter "Hmm.. one from the office.. and one more from.. Your Special Someone? This again?" she was perplexed by a letter in which she had been receiving for about a month from someone whom she is yet to know. She brought both the letter inside and due to her curiosity, she decided to open the 'mysterious' letter first.

With a lazy gaze, she read through the letter

 _Hey there my sweet sweet Mabel.._

 _Why haven't you been replying to my mails? Have you forgotten about me? You use to call me the widdle'old me remember! But I understand your busyness of all your fashion stuffs and all that... But just keep in mind that Im'a watchin ya, making sure you're safe of course.. ehehe, it's not like I'm stalking you or want to forcefully marry you Nooo... Nooo I would never do that... ehehe._

 _But just bare in mind that I know we both love each other and since no one now is in the way I'll rule the- Uhm, wrong point, I mean since we both love each other and no one is in the way.. We can be together forever!_

At that point Mabel stopped reading the letter and just throws it to the table with her hand half-smacking it. She didn't take the time to read the rest and decides to just store the mail in a cabinet filled with other letters with the writing 'Your Special Someone'. She throws in the mail and moves on to the other mail, coming from her design office. She opens it and read it's very shortly filled letter.

 _Hey Mabel,_

 _I just wanted to you that for the next two weeks, our office will be in for a newly refurbished, and refreshed renovation, so design works will be on a halt, for the mean time, you and Jenna can take the works off._

 _Sincerely, Dickson_

She folds the letter back with a big smile in her face "Now that's a news worth looking in to, two weeks of holiday! HEYYOO" While throwing the letter away in excitement she entered the kitchen and starts making breakfast for herself and Jenna. She turned on the stove and starts to whistle a happy tune while prepping to cook an omelet, she then thought to herself "This is great! Two weeks of holiday, seeing my brother in three days and for the next two months, THIS IS AMAZING!" she ended her thought in quite a loud volume which woke Jenna up, who immediately caught the scent of a perfectly cooked omelet and head downstairs as fast as she could.

"Wooo, someone's feisty, up earlier than usual Mabes!" she says as she arrived in the kitchen. Mabel turned around with a smile and pass the letter to Jenna "Take a look at this!", she opens up the letter and as soon as she finished reading her eyes widened "TWO WEEKS! That's awesome! Y'know what we'll do Mabel.." both prepared for a jump and exclaimed "TO THE MALL!"

The two then took their breakfast in record time, and then head up to get ready for their full day out of the house. They sat down in front of the TV waiting for the malls opening hour, when Mabel decided to bring up her mysterious letter business. "Hey, guess what? That creepo who's been sending me letters is doing it again.." she started, Jenna looks at her in a bit of a disbelief of the sender "Really!? Wow if I were you I would probably ask police to track him or even her.. down".

"Aaah, there's no need for that, besides I'm pretty sure no one would be bothered by this.. even my brother! Although that might not be true.." her voice trails off once again remembering all the warnings and the turnouts her brother have given for her, she might be older in age (just five minutes that is) but she could definitely tell which one is the more mature and cautious one. She smiled in deep of her memory, her friend looked at her with a deep feeling for her as well and says "Guess he looked out for you for more than anyone in his life does he?" Mabel just let's out a sigh "Well, that's him alright! Always the one who knew best about the world.."

Jenna smiled playfully "But I'm pretty sure in the matters of love.. we have a clear expert! Ahaha" Mabel smiles and let's out a a huge laugh "Right you are sister, bro bro had no wits to even tell his crush that he loves her! Not until he thought she was heavily injured but it was actually a shape sifter monster disguising as her and the real one is standing right behind him..." she explains thoroughly, Jenna never did caught up with all these monster stories Mabel always tell her, but she liked the stories so she didn't really mind. They continued on chatting and watching TV until the clock hits 10 o'clock. Mall time!

 **AM BACK! Sorry for the long halt readers :) Chapters should be flying soon, the next 1-2 chapters might just be blabs about the 3 days of waiting, but I promise big stuff ahead :D Peace!**


	4. The Return

They took off with their bright purple colored car, which shines brightly within the hot sunny day at Los Angeles. As the car skidded away from their garage a figure watched from behind the walls of the houses, then creeps away slowly from the scene after seeing it's target leaving the location.

Strolling happily in the smooth street, Mabel and Jenna enjoys the smooth breeze of the wind and a weather that may seemed hot but at the time brings a very relaxing summer feeling. Cars and pedestrians passes along as they continue to drive on towards their destination. The two continued enjoying the weather when a huge sign started to become slowly visible. The huge sign emerges with the writing the two are heading for "Rodeo Drive, Here we come!" the two exclaimed loudly scaring a truck driver and a few birds along the process.

As soon as they finished parking up their car, the two girls ran like wildcats looking for clothes, new materials for their own designs, and of course taking a peek at other famous brand's designs. Mabel went to several designer stores, special fabric stores, and a lot of other fashion related store she can think of, and as the habit of the two, they always split up and do their own things and later on meet up for food or to end their day of mall adventures.

She was examining and checking out a few fabric when she heard another customer talking on choosing a fabric seemingly for a dress and yet.. the customer's voice who she thought was incredibly familiar though a bit different. The customer kept talking "Anything brighter and hotter looking than this shade? I kinda need it quick so please hurry!" She turned around to check out who the customer is and finds a girl presumably also in her teens but maybe just a bit younger than Mabel is, she is dressed elegantly with a very well designed dress without quite the nice shade of purple, yet Mabel is immersed so deep in her thought not to think about trying to identify that seemingly familiar voice. _It's superbly familiar but... I can't find it just yet, c'mon Mabel think...think!_ she was trying to search for that girls voice in her memories when suddenly "Hey!" a voice snapped her thought and when she looked forward, that girl is already standing right in front of her.

Apparently the girl seems to be impressed with Mabel's dress "You have a nice dress there! Although the colors are a bit weird and ecstatic for a combination but I kinda like it.."

At this moment, Mabel finally figures out who the girl is "Oh my god it's you! Don't you remember me? I use to wear braces, the complete opposite of who you were back then..." this time the girl is the one deep in her thoughts "Hmm... hold on.. weird choice of colors that always seem to pan out, use to wear braces, a bit hyperactive, and the complete opposite of you I _was_ ,but hold on..." she went deep in her thoughts, _There aren't many people who knew how I use to act back then, I left the old me in that sleepy town since forever, the once who truly recognize my changes are... no it couldn't be him! Wait that means it's the other one..._ The girl snapped back and looked at the wide-smiling girl in front of her "Oh my god... Mabel!? Mabel Pines!?"

Mabel was happy and a bit surprised that the girl still remembered her "Pacifica! Wow this is amazing! We haven't been seeing each other in like what five years?" _if she hadn't remembered that would've been awkward_ she thought in her mind, Pacifica corrected her "six years, to be exact, and the last time I saw you was when the two of you were about to leave Gravity Falls and probably not return there in a few years, since you wanted to go on with your fashion stuff while your brother has some more nerdy stuff to do! Which reminds me.. where is that brother of yours? Is he around?"

Mabel kind of slumped listening to the question "Well... believe or not, we haven't get to meet each other for four years now.." Pacifica looks at her in disbelief and also concerned "Wait what? What happened? You two are usually the inseparable ones?" Mabel just let out a sigh "Well you know.. I wanted to continue my fashion career.. he still wants to continue he's college choice which are very far apart from each other and.. y'know.." Mabel's sentences were then cut with Pacifica putting her hands on her shoulders and says "Don't worry.. you don't need to explain it all to me.." even though they use to fight against each other, they ended up being very close friends and she knows how well it can get Mabel when it comes to emotional things, especially once relating to her families and best friends. She tried cheering her up "Well, how bout' we walked around this place together? Pretty sure there's a lot more to check out around! Plus how's that fashion thing been going a long?"

She was relieved to see Mabel's face lit up and agreeing to her offer. Pacifica gave her a smile and she says "Well where do you think did this dress come from?" showing her dress once again. Pacifica looks in awe and disbelief "No way! You made that!? Ugh I should've known it was you when I saw those combinations of colors, only you would choose colors like that! Ahaha" the both laughed and started chatting all about what both have been doing, but as Pacifica pays for the fabric she just bought, she decided to bring up about Dipper. "Believe or not Mabel, all these years.. I've kinda missed you a lot and... your brother as well..."

For some reason Mabel is trying her best to hold her laugh, which confuses Pacifica as she asks "What's wrong?" Mabel couldn't help but break the ice or rather.. spill the beans to Pacifica "Puhleasee you think I haven't figure it out? I know very well that you have sort of a 'thing' for my brother all those times we were together!" Pacifica's face became flushed with the beet red of embarrassment and stutters out "W..wait h-how did you know about it? I'm pretty sure I kept everything well hidden.."

With a huge grin on her face Mabel started explaining "You see... I've always been known to be the 'Matchmaking Expert' and-" Pacifica tells Mabel to just cut to the chase, which Mabel didn't really like but just puts it behind "Fine then, you see every time you were like around us you're always doing stuff to impress him in anyways you can, but he didn't seem to understand it, plus because back then we were rivals, he chose to stay out of our way, which leads to kinda staying away from you, but don't worry about that fail impressing him part, even I don't know what can actually impress that nerdy brain of his! and one more fact about how I knew is that you're always acting up around him the same way as he acted up around his crush!" Pacifica's ears perked up "Oooh, you mean that redhead one? She was a pretty girl I gotta say..."

Pacifica just looks down, with a face with a bit of a disappointment "You know, all this time I've been wishing to be able to see him again, but hearing out that even you.. his twin sister, hasn't been able to get in touch with him for four long years.. what are the chances he would even want to see me.. or even remember me.." Mabel looked at her old friend and decided to once again... spill the beans "Well y'know... in about three days from now, he'll be visiting here for about two months.. so.. why don't you join in the meeting?" Pacifica's face instantly lit up "Wait you're joking right? but even if it's true, he came here to visit you.. he probably don't remember about me.." Mabel just hold her hand in a tight squeeze and says "C'mon... the more, the merrier! Plus I'm pretty sure it'll be quite the surprise for him!" with a happiness she is grateful to have that friend of her and decided to accept the offer "Well, I guess you're right.. Ok then I'll go! By the way you didn't come here all by yourself did you? Cause that'll be unusual" Mabel then remembers Jenna had other shops to visit which is kind of regular when they go to a mall "Oh yeah I came here with my partner in works as well as my housemate, her name's Jenna but she had other places to visit so we split up"

The two continued to explore the mall whilst chatting, meanwhile in the opposite site of the mall, Jenna stepped out of a shop while checking her list of what to buy when she suddenly came to an abrupt stop after bumping onto a teen who looks a bit younger than her, a bit shorter, and tubby. As the teen pardons himself, she recognize he is wearing a bright blue suit and pants with some sort of an amulet that's circled around his neck, the teen's voice broke into her thoughts "Pardon me, I was standing in your way there, dear lady" A bit taken back by his good manners, which impresses her she pardons herself as well "Oh no, it was my fault really, I wasn't really looking forward my way"

For some reason the teen looked a bit shy and just calmly introduces himself "The name's Gideon Gleeful, people usually call me Gideon, or for a short and formal name, just call me Gideon" once again Jenna was impressed on his approach and automatically introduced herself in polite manners "Hey there, my name is Jenna, Jenna Carson, my friends usually calls me Jen, or for a short and formal name, just call me Jenna" she said in a playful and imitating tone, which seems to have the teen named Gideon go to cloud nine. Gideon clears his throat "Well then, what is a fine lady like you doing wandering around this place around? How bout' I take you for a walk?" Jenna was about to decline as she didn't want to keep Mabel waiting, but as she was about to open her mouth, a weird wave of force is felt around her and creates an unusual vibe, which made Jenna wanting to decline, ended up accepting the offer.

"Sure! Let's take a stroll around here for a bit!" the two began walking together, and then there it is again, the weird wave and vibe which in this time ends up with her taking her cellphone and texting Mabel, which instant rang up Mabel's phone. She checks it out and finds the message from Jen, she asks Pacifica to wait as she checks other store products. Mabel opens up the text:

 _I just remembered that I got some business to catch up to today, you might as well go home first. I'll take a cab right back home! :)_

Mabel got a bit confused, "Hmm..that's weird, we're off for the two weeks, it couldn't be work.. Welp, I guess it's quite important.." she then texts her back:

 _Alright then sis, just stay safe and good luck!_ 3

As she finished texting, Pacifica comes up to her "Who was it?" Mabel closed her phone "Hmm.. just my friend, she said she had business so I'll probably go back home alone. "Hmm.. ok then" Pacifica then returns checking out clothes when an idea Mabel popped out in to Mabel's head. "Hey how bout' if you come along to the house? It'll be empty today, and I have to take care of Waddles.." Pacifica is surprised Mabel still has her pet pig "Wow you still kept that pig of yours? Hold on the let me check" she checks her agenda for the day and clears it "Sure! I'm free for the night, just gotta get this fabric down to my boss real quick, he's downstairs why don't we give it to him now?" they headed downstairs towards a small classy cafe, where Mabel finds out her boss is sitting there reading a book, alongside sipping a cup coffee, in reflex she decided to say hi to him.

"Hey Dickson! Whatcha doing here? Waiting for someone?" his lifts his face and quickly stood up to his feet "Well Mabel.. what a surprise! That line should've been mine though, what are you doing here?" Pacifica was in shock to find out her boss knows Mabel "Wait! Boss.. you know her?" Dickson fixes his glasses "Well you see Pacifica, Mabel is here is the top adviser from the A1 sector!" Mabel was also in shock to find that Pacifica's 'boss' turns out to be her boss as well "Wait, you work at Mild as well? Wow that's amazing! All this time we haven't seen each other, turns out we're working at the same company! Earth is a small place" Dickson just about caught up with what their talking about. "Wait you both.. know each other?"

The two just smiled "Well, it's a long story.. Oh and thanks for the two weeks off!" the man just pulls out a smile and said "You know I just got news that the board wanted to renovate more sections, so the good news is.. the holiday is extended into a month and a half!" Mabel and Pacifica screams in delight of a longer holiday. They chatted for a bit and decided to head straight to Mabel's home after waving goodbye to their boss. "So what are we gonna do at your house? More designs?" Mabel seemed to like the idea Pacifica is proposing "Sure! Let's make designs like no others!" the two walked together in delight and head to the parking lot where she had parked her car. They drive off not knowing what awaits of them at the night time.

 _Later on at night.._

Massive pile of papers are spread around Mabel's living room, drawings of multiple dresses lie scattering all over the floor, the two girls are deep within sulking into the soft padding of the couch. Still heavily breathing and trying to catch her breath, Mabel sat a bit more stout yet still half laying in the couch. "We made quite a lot of these designs didn't we..." Pacifica, who is in a state no different than her friend answers out weakly "Yeah... and got aren't we running out of ideas after this much of designs" still trying to catch her breath Mabel replies "Yeah... My mind is like a lemon freshly squeezed for ideas! Instead of a lemon squeezed for lemonade!" the two laughed at the joke and continues to lie down in the couch, and catching their breath.

As the two were still enjoying the rest a loud vibrate made the table in the living room, to shake and creates a loud vibrating sound. Both of them almost jumped out of the couch hearing that sound, with Pacifica's panic mode, almost taking place. "Whoa, is that an earthquake? We better get out of here!" Mabel rubbed her eyes and looks at the table and finds the source of the vibration, and picks it up. "it's just my phone dummy" Pacifica heaved a sigh of relief "Ooh great! I thought the house was about to collapse or something, I was about to run for a moment there.." she plumps herself, back into the couch. Mabel stifles a laugh and looks back at her phone screen "Oh someone's calling, Woop it's Jenna!" she picks up the phone while looking at the clock showing the time "Hey Jen! What are you doing? And where have you been!? It's already eight o'clock and you're still not home!"

Mabel was expecting an explanation, but instead a voice replying not in the voice of Jenna's starts taking in "Hello there my sweet sweet Mabel..." Mabel frozes in total horror, shock, and absolutely surprised, she looked so stiff that even Pacifica instantly asks Mabel her condition "Whoa Mabel are you ok? You look pale and sick for some reason? You feeling weird or something?" Pacifica just watches in concern as Mabel keeps on being frozen and scared but manage to speak out to the stranger "It's you! You're the who's been sending me all those creepy, and watching letters thing!" she hears silently as the stranger across the phone puts out a spine-chilling laugh, but then she remembered, _Whoever this is.. It's calling from Jen's cell number! This person must have kept her as hostage to contact me.._ she was instantly alerted to that fact and almost screams out to the caller "Jenna! What have you done to her!"

The stranger just calmly answers "Oh she's here, waiting for you... _still_ ok.." Mabel takes that as a threat to her friend in which she tries to threaten the stranger "I swear if you even lay a strand of your skin on her-" she hasn't even finished and the stranger already cuts her "Oh gimme a break Mabel Pines... I'm a true gentleman.. I would never do such inappropriate thing to a dear lady. Mabel fell in despair as she hears a rough and muffled voice as if whoever it is talking had their mouths covered and she immediately recognizes that it is Jenna but in the middle of that, she thought of the caller, _So you're a guy huh.. that's one thing figured_. Mabel tries to bargain with the stranger "Release her this instant! And stop sending me all those letters! If you don't do as I say, then I'll have to call the police!" the stranger just lets out a laugh, the threat doesn't even make his voice sounded a small sign of a twitch, the stranger continues talking "Call them all you want! You'll never find me anyways, I've made sure that this phone is untraceable by any means, and if you even try contacting the police.. well don't expect a sliver of hope to ever see your friend again!

The stranger's sentence left Mabel with no other words to fight against him, eventually she gave in, lets out a sigh of defeat whilst asking the stranger "What do you want?" the stranger lets out an uproarious laugh filled with triumphant fell "I've figure that's what you'll say" Mabel's face turns on to a fury red filled with an amazing level of anger and something Pacifica has never ever seen that vibe from the longest of time she knew the cheery, happy, and optimistic Mabel. The stranger seems to go on not noticing Mabel's deep breathing full of anger "Within three days, meet me at the deep end of the central forest park in the evening, there will be a hut there where further deals will occur" the stranger stops, but Mabel knows there's more to come, so she just asks to cut the chase "What else? Any special conditions you're adding in?" the stranger laughs once again "Ahaha, that's my smart Mabel, always knew what's next to happen... well of course, no weapons of any sort, and please bring in friends to come along this 'journey' but don't bring police or anyone related to it, although besides that I'm pretty sure that you have no one else to go to.. your best friend is within my grasp, your family isn't here.. especially that troublesome and annoying intervener brother of yours" the stranger stops once again but Mabel was able to catch the words he was mumbling in a nearly inaudible tone "Revenge would've been nice on just one strike, but for now I'll stick to my main goal. His statement got Mabel thinking, _So he has a grudge against Dipper as well? Who would have a grudge on the two of us... This is getting weirder and weirder_

Still deep in her thoughts, the stranger's voice broke through her thoughts "So what do you say, my darling?" though much to her disgust, she has no other choice so in a heavy heart and reluctant she agrees "Alright then, it's a deal, but you better keep your hands off her or that'll be the last of you!" the stranger just stifles a small laugh and shuts the phone down, leaving Mabel blank in her mind standing and wondering what she would do. Still blankly thinking she feels a warm vibe as someone takes her hand and hugs her deeply, Pacifica, almost in tears, gave her hug she never gave to anyone before, which Mabel replies with a tight hug as well. "Mabel, I'm so sorry..." Mabel just nods and continues hugging her friend tightly until Pacifica asks "So what are gonna do now?"

Mabel took a deep breath and just gives the info to her "Well, that boy wanted me to meet him in central forest park's deep end, I can bring a friend he says" she looks at her dear old friend with eyes full of hope and she understood, while holding her hand Pacifica ensures Mabel "Don't worry Mabel, I'm pretty sure we can do it! We'll bring her back!" but Mabel wasn't too hopeful "He said that there's more deals coming in later at the forest, I'm not sure what he's planning to do, but I think it might be conflicting..."

The two just stands there and wonder to their selves of what they're going to do, but then a thought came in to Pacifica's mind, "Hold on! He said to meet up with him in three days right!" Mabel gives a weak nod "That's the day Dipper comes in to town! We can ask for his help!" Mabel instantly lit up, having a glimmer of hope which shatters a bit "But he tells me to meet up with him within the evening.. Dipper won't be here until the night time.." that got Pacifica thinking, which she then finds an idea to it "Maybe we can stall the meeting a bit! We go there in the late evening leaving a note in the front door for your brother, and let's just cross our fingers that he'll find it!" Mabel thought of it "Oh yeah that's a good idea! The meeting would probably last quite a long time so we have a chance! Thanks for the idea sis!" Pacifica just keeps her head low "Anything for an old friend" they smiled at each other and decided to prepare for the next three days.

 _Hang in there Jen! We'll save you!_

 **That's it for this chapter :D I gotta say writing all the girl bizz got me in an awkward situation so forgive me if there's any inaccuracy within the girl topics since I'm not one :P next chapter should be up within 3-5 days depending on plans for next days :) or even next 2 chapters :D**


	5. THE PLAN

It's been two days since the call. Mabel hasn't got any good sleep since then. The same could also be said to Pacifica, as her friend's worries also go wildly through her. The two are sitting at the kitchen, not knowing what to expect for the next day. But then, their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the usual metal clanking the mailbox makes. Mabel decided to stand up and check it out herself, she opens her front door and opens up her mail, to find a package with a note attached to it, she opens up the note without much of optimism, until she reads the note.

 _From Dipper,_

 _Morning! Guess that's the time this package should arrive after I send it! If this package arrives means I'm currently in Sacramento City, a bit much half way to go on my way there!_

 _Inside the package, is a Pulserator, I modified it from the secret society's memory eraser, if you remember, but this gizmo isn't for erasing memories, they detect creature whereabouts all around you, adding that extra safety…_

 _This is device also to warn you when there's any hostile creature around. This includes the gnomes as I did register them hostile. So make sure you check it once in a while! But don't use it much to trace other common things, like a butterfly for example (I know you would use it for that anyways)_

 _Alright guess that's all that I can say right now… Can't wait to see you sis!_

 _See ya tomorrow night! Hopefully.. –Dipper_

Mabel smiles deeply. _Even when he's not here, he still tries to keep a lookout for me.._ She thought of her brother, which confuses Pacifica why she is taking her time outside, she decided to check on her friend. As she pokes her head out of the door, she sees her friend staring into a note from the newly arrived package "Hey! What's taking you long?" a bit worried that the mail bringing bad news. Mabel turns around while wiping small tear sneaking out of the edge of her eyes. "Oh.. sorry for the long wait, you should come take a look at this!" Pacifica came over to find out who is from, Mabel passed her the note with the package and she read it to find herself surprise, to find out the package is a machine, and it's from her longtime ago crush, which apparently is still him until up to that moment. Though the thought of having a weird machine to detect 'creatures' are a bit weird, but when she's thought of what she has faced with the twins, nothing really is as weird as she ever faced, mini golf balls waging war against each other, a ghost of a betrayed lumberjack. Yup she's seen it all, but she still hasn't catch up on why they need it _here._

"Wait, we're not in that town anymore, why would we need that thingy anyway?" Mabel realized she hasn't told her friend of what her brother's research have brought result to. "Let's go back inside and I'll explain.." the two went back in, shut the door, and have a serious conversation at the kitchen table. Mabel starts with explaining the situation besides Jenna's kidnapping. "So a while ago, when he sent me the letter where he would be visiting, he made a P.S that some gnomes, have manage to migrate all the way around this city, and based on my first experience with those gnomes, they aren't the most pleasant of creatures you would like to find!" Pacifica was made confused, as the most familiar she knows is the one she has in her front yard for no reason, yet she also doesn't remember ever buying one, "Why should we be worried? Aren't gnomes like all small, and cute like that? I'm pretty sure a shovel or broom would've taken care of one.."

Yet she got an unexpected reaction from her friend. "Yeah, I thought of the same thing at first, but turns out, those gnomes are trying to find a new queen for quietly the one thousands of them, and back at Gravity Falls, they tried to kidnap me and forcefully marry me to make me their new queen! Good thing Dipper had the journal and manages to save me from a relationship I wouldn't want to go through." She explained thoroughly. Pacifica fell into disbelief "Hold on, they tried marrying a human instead of another gnome? How were they created at the first place?" Mabel just shrugged her shoulders, "I'm pretty sure even the author of those three journals, don't know how they got there at the first place! Dipper doesn't know either, and probably he's not interested on finding out.." they went to the living room to unveil what sort of machinery Dipper has given to her. As they open it, a small golden shine starts peering through the box, unveiling a device which Pacifica first said "Wow, it looks like a hairdryer if you asked me.."

Mabel, who had seen a similar machine with similar design, wasn't surprised of how it looks, but quietly curious to find out what it does. She found an instruction left by her brother on the side of the package and starts reading aloud. "Alright, so to activate this thing, there's an on and off switch located right under the handle…" She feels around the underside of the device, finding a switch and without further warning just switch's it on, causing the device to emit a big blue transparent wave which spreads around until it's no longer visible, accompanied by the sound of the device turning on, the two felt small shakes around the house as if something big has brushed asides of it, but then assumed that it was also the effects of the Pulserator being activated.

Pacifica was still a bit caught off guard "Mabel! You should've told me that you're about to turn that thing on.. It gave me a jump you know.." Her friend just shrugs her shoulders "Welp… sorry about that, was a bit too excited I guess.." she gave her a smile which was then replied by another, and decided to check the Pulserator even further, Pacifica though, still can't take her mind off the fact that it looks somewhat similar to that of a hairdryer "Soo.. what does this Pulsy thing do again?" Mabel checks the instruction once again "Soon after activation, it'll scan the vicinity around you and starts activating a trace, once creatures have been detected they are separated into three different categories that is, red for hostile, blue for friendly, and green for a neutral creature" She checks on her radar screen to search if there's anything hostile anywhere near the house, in which to her relieve, she found none of it. She continues to read another part of this instruction, with the title of the instruction "How to use it for defense" she took a peek at it and continues reading it out loud "To use it's invisi-force, defense only that is. The glyph button in the back of the machine must be set in order to determine the force of the waves that will repel the hostile force, there's also an option to set a safe range to not be hit by the waves, say within the range of a meter or two, the force would not occur, use this option if you have allies near you and if the hostile force is human you can target them by simply aiming the Pulserator at the hostile force. The normal blast will not affect humans, so you better be quick to decide which mode to choose and when to blast it. Above all us it with care! -Dipper"

Interested by the device and what it can do, she let's a small warning to Pacifica "Better stand back a bit.." Mabel starts aiming it at her pet pig, Waddles who oinks in confusion of what it's carer is about to do to him, Mabel made sure she sets the force to a superb minimum of zero point one and then prepares to blast it. She made a countdown "one...two...THREE!" she pulls the trigger, finding the device pulsating a blue ray which shot a thunder-like wave towards her pet pig which to the smallest set of force, only manage to push the pig until it sits on it's hind legs, yet still manages to impress Mabel and amazes Pacifica.

Waddles seems a bit confused, not feeling anything touching him yet feeling a force pushing him back, he let's out a big "Oink!" as if he's saying "What just happened?" apparently the two can see his confusion which made him act funny that made them laugh.

They tried to figure out what else the device can do, but couldn't find any other way to utilize it. Mabel then realizes that it could be the device to help them face whoever it is keeping Jenna hostage the next day, Pacifica on the other hand, wasn't too sure about it "Didn't that guy told you to not bring any weapons? What if he catches you bringing it?" But Mabel was two steps ahead "Don't worry, I'll just tell him that it's a safety precaution! Besides, if he was worried about his safety, aren't we suppose to worry about ours too?" Pacifica was still not sure, but decided to go along, and gave Mabel an agreeing nod. "Great! We have one part of the plan... If only we knew what we're up against. Suddenly, an idea struck over Pacifica's mind. "Why not we visit that place this evening? That way we can figure out the escape route from the place where we are meeting!" This time, Mabel is the one unsure "But I don't even know those parts of the forest, I rarely have been there and I wouldn't want to get lost" in a slow tone. But Pacifica remains adamant of her decision "It's alright! We can get a map and that Pulsy thing can keep us away from weird creatures that want's to attack us" Taking it to thought, Mabel eventually agrees to her suggestion, and plans to leave at the evening to get the survey going.

 _Later on in the evening..._

A cold breezy air surrounds the two girls who just arrived in front of a big park entrance. They past through the entrance to find a vast, big network of woods seemingly lining up tightly, preventing them to see afar inside. The two immediately felt cold, with Mabel scowling "Well, I didn't thought it would be a bit more colder here.." apparently her friend wasn't expecting the same, "Yeah, I never really been here before, but this is a bit more chilly than I expected" the unexpected chilly air, made them move a bit slower and tighten their thin jackets. As their walking around in the park, they examine the map which they got from the operational house of the park.

"Okay, seems like the small hut we're looking for is located around this thick forest" Mabel says, pointing to an area which the map refers as "Deep Unknown" which signals to Pacifica that no one knew exactly what is waiting there. "Whoa I thought this whole thing is already explored, if that hut is located there, it could be a dangerous path Mabel! We're gonna need more help if we are to go in to this part of the forest or at least more tools.." but Mabel just wondered "But who? Who can we trust to come along this journey? I don't want to get anyone to think that we are crazy!" Pacifica then stopped her thoughts "Oh yeah you're right... Who would go on this trip full of weird stuff? Pretty sure even that crazy old dude back in the town would not go.."

"Oh you mean Old Man McGucket? He actually came with the gang when we discover the secret society there, we found his memory back! He turned out to be an incredibly smart technician! and scientist as well!" Mabel explained, Pacifica was kind of shock by the story "Well, it can get any weirder than that!" when suddenly, the leaves on the trees around started shaking rapidly, leaving the two girls clutching at each other, Mabel then stepped on to something hard which is buried under the fallen leaves. When she cleared the leaves she read the sign "You have entered the Deep Unknown, BEWARE! No one has ever came out of ever without their minds twisted!" she looked at the sign and shows it to Pacifica, which instantly alerted her guard.

"Alright Mabel, we gotta look out for weird movements and stuff like that, keep your eyes wiiide open!" she warned, Mabel just laughs it off "Relax sister! You're starting to sound like my brother, plus you forgot the easy way!" she says while pulling out the Pulserator out of her bag. Listening to that, Pacifica just blushes and stammered out "Oh yeah, we got that thing..."

Mabel then turns on the device and waits for it until it sends out a huge transparent wave, which indicates that it has scanned the area around them and can trace any creature there is, she looks down to it's radar screen to find multiple blue and green colors flickering in response of the scan, Pacifica then asks "Any sign of a red dot yet?" Mabel looked back down to the radar with hopes of there is none, in which to her relieve, there is none of the red ones "None of them! So far..." she still remembers to keep her lookout state prepared in case of sudden attacks.

The two kept on walking forward, deeper and deeper into the forest, when suddenly a large wave of wind starts occurs, almost dragging both of them along the wind waves. They were confused of what has caused the wind to suddenly shift, until a large thunder struck around the area's of the forest, leaving the two staggered of what is happening around them, even though they were not far into the deep parts of the forest, they were already terrified. "Wow this place is really creepy.. No wonder anyone has never return without being insane first.." Pacifica stammers out. They were then surprised with a beeping sound from the Pulserator which instantly alerts Mabel "Hold on, this thing found something, I think.." as both of them peeked into the radar, they felt frozen when they saw one, very bright, red spot placed directly at their left side.

Fearing the worst, the two turned very slowly to their left, with their eyes half-shut, they open their eyes not knowing what is standing right in front of them. To find... Nothing. They looked back to the radar screen, to show that the red spot is directly in front of them, which they saw nothing. But Mabel had a hunch "Unless, whatever it is.. It is right..." she reaches out to the bush right in front of her, Pacifica closes her eyes again expecting the worst, and as Mabel removes the bush, she scream "HERE! Wait what!?.." Pacifica opens her eyes to see her friend's face plastered with an annoyed look while saying "Oh great! YOU again!" She stood up and looked down to where Mabel is looking to find a creature, with a pointy red hat, a thick beard going down around his chin, and very small in size, she recognizes what the creature is "Wait a gnome? I was expecting a big scorpion or something like that.. Not..THIS" with an annoyed tone, Mabel just says "THIS is as bad as it gets!"

Mabel then just picks up the gnome, who appears to be awoken from his sleep "Hey..HEY! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT! THIS IS THE HIGHEST LEVEL OF DISRESPECT YOU CAN GIVE TO A GNOME!" Mabel just rolls her eyes and says "Alright quit it Jeff! Do you even remember me after all these years?" the gnome apparently named Jeff starts thinking "Hold on.. Very shiny clothing, very VERY long hair..., and superbly beautiful as well, hmm... fitting for a queen.. Wait! Is it really youuu...?" he gave a sharp look towards the girl picking him up, we she replies with not really a stare, but more like a glare. He then remembers after quite the thinking "Aaah yes, our future Queen, wait I mean to-be Queen, Mabel!" Pacifica was fazed by the gnomes statement "Wait you're their queen?" Mabel just steps forward and gets her face closer to Jeff's "Listen Jeff! I do not want to be your queen alright!? It's bad enough that my friend has been kidnapped, I have to meet up with gnomes again! OK!? Just stay away from our way!" she prepares herself to throw of the gnome, like she once did with a leaf blower, only this time, she was going to use the Pulserator, she pulls the device out pointing it towards Jeff, setting it's power to half the max and aims at an angle.

Jeff knew what she was about to do, then frantically tries to reason with her "Wait, wait, wait hold on! It wasn't entirely my desire okay! Some dude promised the gnomes a new queen if we help him find you!" Mabel stopped doing what she was doing and lowers the gnome from her hold, "Who! Who is it!? Tell me where he is!" she demanded, but the gnome won't budge "Promise me marriage and a big kiss!" he demanded as well. By then the Pulserator has gone fully charged, and Mabel didn't seem to care of her request "Suit yourself" she puts the gnomes back into an angle an prepares to fire as gnome starts to squirm with panic. "Wait hold on, please, NOOOOOOOOOO!" Mabel pulls the trigger and sets the gnome flying faraway into the forest, while listening to his scream "THIS WON'T BE THE LAST OF MEEE!" as his screaming fades, the two looked to each other and just starts laughing, with still Pacifica not expecting what she just saw "Wow a gnome? How did you two even met?" Mabel started to explain "Well it is a long story.." but her story was cut by a huge, echoing scream "GNOMES OF THE FOREST, ASSEMBLE!"

Pacifica just froze in fear "That can't be good" as soon as she finished, a huge thump shakes the ground and a very fast, beeping sound can be heard coming from the Pulserator as Mabel looks down to the device, she sees a huge red dot coming from right in front of them, without a second to lose, she tells Pacifica "RUN!" As they started running, the trees previously standing tall in front of them instantly collapse as huge footsteps can be heard with a big roar following. Without a clue of what's going on Pacifica just asks frantically "What is that thing!" while running away, Mabel tries explaining "This what happens if gnomes get really mad! They become.." she didn't need to finish her sentence as when they looked back, a sigh of a huge gnome with Jeff on top, comes running on to the them, in reflex Pacifica just screamed "GIANT GNOME MONSTER THING!" and they continued running, dodging all the trees the gnome's are throwing at them.

They were dodging just fine until the gnome monster took a bigger tree and threw it right at their path, causing it a hard land and shaking the ground greatly around it. This caused both of them to trip and without a notice they fell down to a gorge, while Pacifica fell hard until she passed out, Mabel kept on rolling until her head hits a rock.

As her vision is fading, she saw the enormous shadow of the gnome monster coming up near them, while she looks at Pacifica who has passed out, she softly calls for help "Help... help..." but it was no use, she knew no one could hear her, and as a last desperate attempt she calls out in her weakest voice "Dipper..." and her vision turns absolutely black.

 _Meanwhile, somewhere miles away in distance and height.._

A young man is sitting on his chair, reading through a book that seemed to have been stored forever with it's cover having a gold-labeled hand with six-fingers and a number three etched in the middle of it, the man felt a pang in his mind and heart, which signals to him that, _Something bad just happened..._ his face went serious and he took his eyes of his book, another man presumably older than him noticed his behavior and asks out "Hey dude, you okay there? The plane ain't making you queasy is it?"

The young man just stood up, and a girl also presumably older than the young man got a bit worried "Whoa, are you okay? Need to go to the bathroom?" the young man stayed silent, his expression grew even more serious, finally the girl snapped him out "Dipper! Are you alright?" The man's expression grew still, and he just says "We need to get there faster"

 **Welp, cliffhanger! Sorry for the lateness, apparently I had a few more things in mind for the story, soo I had to change it up which makes more time used up! But next two chapter should be up in a week! I'm superbly excited to write down the next ones to come! Once again sorry and if you have any feedback or suggestion feel free to leave a review, it'll help me out a lot! Peace! :D**


	6. Who is?

As the scent of burning wood caught up to her nose, Mabel opens up her eyes slowly, whilst trying to adapt to brightness of the sun as it pierces through her eyelids. She saw a fading vision, of her brother, standing right in front of her with a worried face, constantly yelling "Mabel! Mabel! C'mon wake up!"

Slowly her vision fully recovers, and the fading image of her brother is overtaken by the worried face of her best friend, Jenna. "Thank god you're awake! I thought you're hurt badly or something" Mabel was completely frozen in shock and happiness to see her best friend right in front her that without a single word, she just launches herself into her friend's shoulders and gave a her a huge hug. "Where have you been!? Are you alright? I missed you soo much, I'm so sorry all this happened, I don't know who was been watching me.." Mabel exclaimed, almost in tears to see her friend again. Jenna hugs her back "It's alright and I'm fine anyway, how did you get here? What happened?"

Mabel's memory came back rushing at her, which made her instantly rose to her feet. She looks around to see Pacifica standing right behind Jenna, smiling. "Pacifica! Are you alright? You went down pretty hard there.." she hugs her friend. Pacifica starts explaining to Mabel "I'm alright as well.. I'm worried about you though, you seem to have hit your head pretty hard on the rock there, didn't mess up anything inside right?" Mabel rubbed around the back of her head, and gave a playful smile, "Ah it's nothing really, by the way where are we? Why is it so dark?"

She looks around to find herself in a dark room, the only source of light is a not so big fireplace in the middle of the room with the three of them circling around the fire. Not knowing where she is, she awaits the answer from her friends, which the two of them just shrugged their shoulders until Jenna speaks up "I was just walking around the mall with this boy, and like an hour later. I woke up then I realize that I was not in the mall, and I was tied up inside this room with a guy with a cloak standing in front of me, that's when he called you Mabel!"

Curious of who the 'boy' Jenna was talking about, she asks her "Wait who's that boy that you're talking about? I thought you told me that you had business to do?" Jenna looks at her friend with a face that express that doesn't know what her friend is talking about "When did I told you that? I didn't see you at all after we split up at the mall" Pacifica steps in and approves Mabel's statement "Yeah, she was checking a text from you, saying that you had business, that's why she invited me to your house as company!" Jenna rethinks and still was unable to recall ever sending a text "I didn't send any text, I would like to check but my phone was taken by that guy!" Mabel then searches her bag and pocket to find her cellphone has been taken as well, and then she looked at Pacifica "Yours?" her friend gave her a disappointing look, indicating that her's has been taken as well.

"Crap, then there's no way to tell anyone we are trapped.." she then rechecks her bag to find her Pulserator still intact and working but decided to be careful and not alert anyone by using it. Looking at her Pulserator made her mind fly back to the note she wrote for her brother, to sadly find it, still in her pocket. Pacifica notices the note "Oh yeah, we didn't get the chance to put the note back at the house..." Jenna was made confused by the statement "Wait, what note?" Mabel then spills out all the plan she had made to rescue her and escape safely, which may require assistance from her arriving brother. But since the note isn't in place. There's no possible way for anyone to know that they are there.

Knowing that there is almost no way for anyone to know where they are, the three slumped into utter confusion and sadness. Mabel hates these kind of situation, hopeless, sad, not knowing what to do. The kind of double decker burger she would never want to take. To lower the tension and glum atmosphere, she decided to chat out with the two. "Soo I think you two girls have introduced yourself to each other?" the other two looked to each other, with Jenna starting first "Of course! So this is the girl that you once were rival with, but ended up being your best friend in that summer vacation place?" Mabel and Pacifica looked into each other remembering all those memories between each other. Of course, most of them also involving Mabel's twin brother Dipper. Which got Mabel thinking _Well... Jenna would love listening to this secret.._ she starts talking up "Oh yeah, Jenna, there's something interesting about Pacifica that I want to tell you..." Pacifica's face turns red with embarrassment, which Jenna instantly notices and gets more excited to listen "What is it!? I'm pretty sure it's big!" Mabel continues talking "As you see, Pacifica here, apparently has a secret crush.." Jenna sits even more closer, with Mabel continuing "On my brother..." while whispering. Listening to that, Jenna shrieks out "HHWHAT! HAVING A CRUSH ON YOUR BEST FRIEND'S TWIN! WHOA!" she looked back at Pacifica, to find her face red as a perfectly cooked lobster and admitting "Yeah... It was kinda weird..."

Jenna was still in amazement of the revelation "Wooow, that'll be super awkward between the two of you! Are you gonna tell him or not?" she awaits the answer from Pacifica, which she replies with an unsure gesture "Well... Maybe yeah... Maybe not... Preferably the second one.. but hey! We'll see!" the three had a laugh before all of them went back to their serious expressions, with Mabel starting up the conversation "But seriously though, how are we gonna get out of here? We have no way to tell Dipper, or anyone in specific to ask help from.."

Pacifica then started to think about who took them "By the way.. Anyone have any idea WHO is taking us all in to this? At least that way we can anticipate who we're facing!" but the other two just shrugs their shoulders "No idea! I didn't get to see his face yet, you do know what happened in the forest right?" Mabel reminds her. But then, Jenna lit up with something she just remember "Hold on! Before I totally forgot what I was doing back at the mall, I think I remember somehow agreeing to someone to walk around the mall with... him?" she says half asking to herself and her friends. She began describing how the boy looked like "All that I remember is that, he is extremely cute, wears a very bright colored suit which I forgot what color it is, a bit of a shorty for a boy at his age, had a pretty impressive manner for a boy at his age and at these time!' the last description kind of perked Mabel's mind _Well... Not many boys can impress her with only good attitude, so it must be someone pretty good mannered._

Jenna then added the description "Plus he has a big, wiggly hair, and a very funny voice, that's it! That's all that I remember, he's probably the last guy to ever see me.." the added descriptions seem to trigger something in Mabel's mind, but she couldn't seem comprehend it, she wanted to let it pass but it just seems stuck in her head _I'm pretty sure I'm familiar with that description, very... familiar.. What is it though!.._ she was thinking so hard until Jenna asks her "Mabel are you alright? You look like you're in a board meeting.." Mabel still couldn't seem to let it go "That boy... He seems familiar.. Pacifica does any of that description rings a bell on you?"

Apparently, Pacifica had the exact same thought in her mind "I know right!? I'm feeling like I know him from somewhere.. But I just couldn't find who it is!" Jenna seem to be thinking as well "Well.. I can't recall anything except for the fact that he was the last one that saw me before I was taken here.. _probably_ " the three went to a hum of thought as they tried hard to figure out who the culprit of this whole kidnapping scene is.

 _Meanwhile... Someone's causing a commotion at a cockpit_

"Can you speed up the flight Sir? I have important stuff to attend down there" the pilot just seem to be thinking of a way to fulfill the young man's request whilst also discussing about the flight with his co-pilot "What do you think? It might get a bit risky, so it'll be pretty bumpy.." while also parting his eyes to the passenger's, when suddenly the door to the cockpit opened up again, this time, the same man who sat near the young man asks out to the seemingly panicking young man "Dipper, what the hell are you doing? You can't just barge in and tell the pilots to speed up the flight!" the young man apparently named Dipper ushers the older man outside the cockpit room and tells the flight attendant in the area to give space. He starts telling what he is feeling "It doesn't feel right Clay.. Something's happening and I can't seem to get my head around it" as he finished speaking, the girl who was sitting next to the man named Clay, opens up the curtains.

"There you are! What are you two doing? You both can't just barge in the cockpit like that! What if you surprise the pilot or something, things can get out of hand!" Dipper took a big sigh to calm himself down "Sorry Wendy, It's just that..." he didn't finish taking, but Wendy apparently cut to the chase herself "You have something in your mind? It's usually bad if it bothers you _this_ badly.." Dipper just looks down, still very deeply in his own thoughts, the other two just stares at him and looked at each other with a worried look, both having the thought _Well this ain't good, usually it would've been something really bad just happen or something damn important to him to make him look this way.._ Clay then decided to get Dipper to calm down first "Here, let's get back to our seats, cause it's not a really a good idea to keep on standing up in an airplane, I'll get you some coffee and just get some rest for bit" He then turns to Wendy with a commanding look which Wendy instantly understands and immediately reacts "Kay then Captain Buzzkill, let's get ya back to the seat.." she then turns to get Dipper back to his seat while nodding to Clay and him replying with a thumbs up, he was about to go and request a cup of coffee when the cockpit door burst open, with the co-pilot coming out with a bright look "Excuse me Sir! Where is the young man that was here previously?"

Clay took a look at him, and realize that the co-pilot is looking for none other than Dipper "Oh.. He went back to his seat, needs to calm down for a bit.. What's the news anyway? I'll bring it up to him" he could tell the co-pilot was a bit hesitant, but in the end decided to tell the news anyways "We found a way to speed up the flight, it could get a bit bumpy, but LAX told us that if we went through the right pockets and slips, we would probably arrive an hour or two earlier" the co-pilot stopped to catch his breath for a bit "There's a bit more that I would like to inform to him, but if I could, I would like to personally inform him" Clay gave it thought but decided against it "He's not really into hearing details right now, I'll pass it up to him"

Once again the co-pilot looked a bit unsure, but then he took a look at his commanding pilot, that gave him a confident nod as of approval to tell the information they have received. The co-pilot went back to Clay, only this time with a much more serious face "LAX have also informed us that there are quiet some weird magnetic pulls down there, so we might have a bumpy landing, we don't know what have seemed to cause this whole weird paranormal thing, but I'm pretty sure that the young lad has a few clues about it! If you don't mind asking if him about it actually..."

The whole new detail has given quite some confusion to Clay as well, but then he thought _The book must have some things to say about it! I'm pretty sure the author finished it already and packs it with more weird stuffs_ he turns back to the co-pilot "I'll see what we can find out, thanks very much dude!" the co-pilot didn't really seem to cope with the term 'dude' but he just shakes it off, turns back to the cockpit while murmuring "Young kids these days..." he shuts the cockpit door and continues the flight path assisting his commanding pilot. As Clay returned to his seat, Wendy was still trying to get Dipper to calm down as he tries to figure what's going in his thought _What is this sinking feeling... I haven't felt like this from ages! I gotta find out what's going on right now..._ his heavy thoughts though gets cut off with Clay snapping his finger and calling his name "Yo! Clay to Dipper? I got some news for ya" he looks up to find Clay in more of a serious face, as he sat down Dipper was anxious on what the news is, then Clay starts talking "They say they're able to put up the flight an hour or two faster, depends if they got the right controls but they're positive about it"

That's some news to Dipper, but he's pretty sure that it isn't the end of the news as Clay's expression remains serious, instead, it grew even more serious and tense as he continues "There's something weird down there Dips, they say that magnetic pulls are occurring in ways they never knew before, you think you got anything about it in any of your notes?" Dipper's mind suddenly lit up with something quietly familiar to what Clay had described, which made him instantly reach over to his bag, searching for something, which apparently is a notebook filled with different anomalies he had found, while opening and ruffling though the pages of the old book.

The other two just stared patiently while Dipper searches for some answers, until he caught something in his eyes "Aha! I knew there was something similar to what's happening here!" he shows a page in the old book with the title "The _Mandata_ Portal" he began explaining what the portal is all about "This portal is kind of a weird one, if someone dares activate, he or she would need to have a very high mantra capability much like myself, plus the point of this portal is to create a singularity within any of which dimension he or she is in, therefore creating a world consisting of the exact compositions of the destined dimension, with whatever desire the caster has to be create within that world"

Wendy couldn't seem to catch up "In straight up simple English.. What can it cause?" Dipper thought of a simple example "Let's see, if I were Mabel, she would probably want to have a world filled with unicorns, rainbows, and all those silly stuff, All she needs to do is to simply think of it, spell out the mantra and the _Mandata_ portal would pop up and in a matter of hours, an explosion caused by the impact from the portal within the dimensions core would change everything to those stuff Mabel was thinking of!" with a a long hum, Wendy then just asks "So basically it's a portal that changes a world to something you want the world to be?" Dipper just rolls his eyes and says "In a short term which you prefer, yes.." Wendy then gave a nod "Whew seems like some pretty intense stuff there" though with all the explanation, Clay still couldn't grasp on one thing "Wait, how do you know that the portal is activating down there?"

Dipper points to a note at the top corner of the page, which he reads out "Within failure in attempting to activate the portal, magnetic shifts may occur due to the dimension re-positioning or resetting to it's previous magnetic pull. This may occur if the mantra isn't done right or the caster isn't knowledge-able enough to be activating this portal"

Notes about failure get's Clay back in serious expression "That means, whoever is trying to activate this portal isn't getting the right juice he needs to start it! We have a chance to get on ground and find out where this thing is, meanwhile we can get Mabel up on this as well" with Clay's mention of Mabel he began to think about her "I wonder what she's doing right now..." Wendy just gave him a short reply "Who knows?" the three stared out to right outside their window. Meanwhile, back inside to the dark room, the other three girls are wondering what would happen to them if they don't escape from this.

Jenna decided to lighten things up "Soo, what do think your brother is probably doing right now?" Mabel gave it a thought and just playfully answers "Probably sulking deep into his plane chair with his face buried right at the pages of his book.. Haha" Pacifica can't deny the statement and laughs along "I was thinking of the same thing!" the three of them laugh it out, but then it lowers down with the sinking feeling of hopelessness and fear. "Whatever happens girls, I just want y'all to know that, I love you both with all my heart and living emotions" Mabel says with a tear rolling down, knowing that they probably wouldn't escape from this, they all then rounded up for a group hug, which could've lasted forever, if wasn't for the sound of a big metal bang, occurring right in front of their noses, showing a bright light with a short and tubby person dressed in all black, with a hood to cover off his face. The three of them stared at the person in front of them with anger and curiosity.

The person starts speaking "Well well, that was a pretty touching moment there, too bad I gotta end it there.." he's striking voice instantly burns right through Mabel's memories from three days ago "You! You were the one who took Jenna! You're that guy, well I assume you're a guy.. who's been sending me all those creepy and stalky letters!" the assumed guy just lets out an ear-piercing laugh, _with that high pitched voice and a girly scream, you take down a whole army of zombies I bet!_ Mabel thought while listening to his spine chilling laughter "Creepy? Stalky? Those are love letters dear Mabel, I can't believe you left me behind for all those years of isolation! Yet now here I am, with the three of you in my possession, with all you not knowing what would happen after this!" the sound of a rupture and a seemingly multiple mechanical systems working simultaneously caught the attention of everyone, but then it suddenly stops and loud sounds of leaves from tall trees ruffles down, alongside with a failure sound alarming above, in which the guy in black just says "Brilliant, it fails again! What are my minions even doing right now, they're completely useless! Uugh!"

His voice rather alarms Mabel's memories even more, she was oddly familiar with that voice, but from somewhere a bit way more back. Her thoughts are broken with Pacifica slowly whispering at her ears "Mabel... are you feeling a bit familiar with that voice? I gotta tell you it sounds superbly oddly familiar believe or not.." Mabel looked at her with disbelief "No way! I'm feeling the same thing!" apparently the guy hears a bit of a chit-chat between the girls and snaps them out of it "Alright that's enough from you all! Now get up and start walking, I got a little something that I would like to show you..." Mabel was about to deny his demands, when suddenly a sudden force brought her up to her feet, forcefully getting her to walk out following the man, she watches in pure confusion when she sees both of her friends doing the same thing. She then asks them "What are we doing?!" Jenna just replies a bit frantically "I don't know! I can't seem to just stop walking or do anything else!" the exact same reaction is being shown by Pacifica as well "Same here, I can't stop this what so ever!"

They continued to 'walk' alongside the stranger within a dark hallway with a bright light placed right at the end of the tunnel. They walked up until they reach the light to find their selves out in the open with a huge machine like object in the shape of a triangle with a smaller triangle portrayed in the center of it. The portal reminds Mabel of what had happened about eight years ago back in the sleepy town of Gravity Falls. _The portal... It looks pretty much the same, except for the fact that it's not upside down and has a triangle in the center instead of a circle..._ she continues staring and observing the huge machine, when the stranger got up on one of the construction ladders and whilst reaching the top he presents his machine "May I present to you.. The greatest machine in the whole dimension.. The _Mandata_ Portal!"

As lightning strikes around the vicinity, the three girls can't help but become frozen in fear and shock of the revelation of the machine. Pacifica then decides to ask "What does that thing do if I may ask?" the stranger just looked upon her and ask with a bit of a surprised tone "You do not know.. what this machine is capable of?" all three of them just shrugs their shoulders leaving the stranger somewhat scratching his head "Hmm... strange.. I thought that noisy brother of yours Mabel, have told you or at least warn you about the capability of this machine.." Mabel was caught surprised by that statement which made her remember that the stranger does have grudges against Dipper as well. She decided to just loosely tell him "Listen dumbo, I haven't met my brother for four years now, so don't go telling me that you thought that he told me about any giant war machine when you know exactly I haven't heard anything from him!" the stranger just let's out a stone cold laugh "Ahahaha, Mabel Pines.. I just remembered that with your family unavailable, no one can ever stand in my way anymore! I will rule this city and make you my queen!"

Mabel's memories starts to trigger once again. she can't seem to find out who had said that to her before. But then her thoughts were cut short with the booming sound of thunders, and as she looked up, she saw the portal now seemingly active with a big pulsating ray of blue shooting out from it. Jenna just says "Well, I assume that, it isn't something that WE wanted it to do!" the stranger once again let's out a big and triumphant laugh "Ahahaha! Once this portal activates fully in.." he waits for a huge clock to start counting down and within the clock, shows a number sequence counting "Three hours! So after those three hours, this dimension will become fully ruled by me, and ONLY ME!"

The leaves brushes against each other and thunder struck around them, but then Mabel hears a faint beeping sound coming from her back, which she assumes is coming from the Pulserator that she stores in her bag. _I gotta check it out, but he might find out about it_. Not willing to take the risk, she hides the device deeper into her bag and continues watching as the portal's force seemingly gets stronger and stronger, when suddenly the stranger turned to them "Ehm.. ladies.. it is a bit inappropriate to be letting all of you cold here, so that's why you all of you are going to my special guest room!" before the three could react, he clapped his hands and within a blink of the eye, they were sat in the middle of a metallic room with a huge window showing the portal displays clearly as it began to gain power. The stranger's face then suddenly appears in a monitor on top of the window still with his teasing tone "Well.. I hope you enjoy your stay... might as well be the last for this dimension anyways... ehehehehe..." then the monitor shuts down, only showing the countdown which reads two hours and fifty-eight minutes remaining until the portal is ready to fully activate.

With no time to waste, Mabel instantly reaches for her bag and finds the Pulserator still beeping, making Jenna and Pacifica curious of what the device has to show. Jenna decided to ask out of curiosity "So? What does it show you?" Mabel was still staring to the device's screen not knowing what to do "It only gives me an option" showing the screen having only one word that is 'Confirm?' with the option yes and no. Pacifica had a thought coming "Maybe it's like some kind of an extra detecting thing! It could help us!" Mabel looked back at the device while thinking _Well it is Dipper's invention, I;m pretty sure I can trust anything that it's trying to do_ , half-hesitating she selects the yes option and pressed the enter button, to find the device starting to form some sort of a green ray at it's tip, slowly filling up, until it glows and shoots right up to the ceiling, generating a beacon-like beam upwards and then slowly pulling back to it's tip, causing the Pulserator ray gauge to remain in bright green while occasionally flickering. The three was a bit surprised and amazed of what the device had just done and starts to have a bit of a hope that someone will actually find them, but then, that hope didn't last long. The screen went back on with the stranger's face once again showing up "How's it been ladies? I forgot to do one more thing!" as soon as he finished his sentence, a thick, grey smoke shoots out through a pipe located right under the screen which fills up the room entirely.

The three didn't recognize what it was, until Jenna shouts "It's sleeping gas! Quick! Cover your noses!" Jenna covers her nose immediately with her hand, while Mabel covers hers with her bag, and Pacifica covering her's with a handkerchief. But the stranger just laughs "Hahahaha! Too late folks! You'll be out cold by any second now..." Mabel then was stunned as she hears the sound of two big metal slammed on, which she then discovers that both of her friends have fallen asleep, Mabel desperately tries to cover her nose, but it's in no effective use, her eyelids starts getting superbly heavy and she starts falling down, weakly, to the ground hearing the voice of the stranger as she loses her vision "With this, I'm making sure that no one can interfere with my plans... now..now... sleep tight.." then the screen went black, alongside Mabel's vision as well, as she falls to a deep sleep seeing nothing but an abyss of pure darkness.

 _Moments later on..._

A very loud buzzing noise came rushing through her ears and almost as if it's shattering her head, an alarm very much familiar to her ears.

She finds herself... back at the Mystery Shack.

Not believing on what is happening, she slowly tries to sit down and manages to, then she takes a look around. She finds herself back in the attic room, the twin beds placed on the sides of the room, with a triangle glass placed right in the middle of the room wall. Then she felt her hand touched something soft, which startles her a bit, but then realized it was her pet pig Waddles still snoring away. She smiles looking at him, and then decided to check out the downstairs.

Everything seemed like nothing has changed, it's just a bit refurbished after Great Uncle Ford's return with the portal almost destroying the whole shack. She was still checking out the gift shop, when she heard laughter, a very familiar one as well. _Dipper!_ she thought and looked out to the door, to see everyone she knew in Gravity Falls happily playing around with each other, having what seems to be a great time. Realizing that she reaches out to the door knob with the intention of joining in, but as she turns the door knob the clouds suddenly starts to cover the sky and a shadow of darkness covers up the town. When suddenly, a gigantic version of the stranger laughing away as darkness seemingly takes over, a huge thunder struck the Mystery Shack and burns it down to the ground, she gasped and found more disbelief as all her friends that were a moment ago having fun together, swept away in a pile of ash. She was full of shock, disbelief, and anger and even more despair, she clenches her fists and screams out in a howl of a thousand wolfs "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

As she fell down to the ground, the stranger's image came right back at her, still with his teasing tone, and he looked like someone she really didn't want to see forever "See? I told ya Mabel Pines.. I will rule the world with YOU as my queen... And no one, and I really mean NO ONE... Can STOP US! And yes... It is ME!" another thunder struck with this time her brother in middle of it, slowly swept away by ashes alongside a painful and striking scream. She closes her eyes and let's out another loud scream. But then in a sudden breeze, she wakes up to find herself inside a metal cage, with two of her friends holding her with very worried faces.

She came too her sense "Wait... what happened?" Jenna starts explaining "You took in a lot of that gas I think, you didn't have the best of sleep..." she then turns to Pacifica who asks her "What happened there? You were screaming a lot of stuffs, for a moment you seem calm and happy but then your face turns superbly horrified! We were scared to death!" Mabel tries to sit down while rubbing her head, stuttering out "Had a very bad nightmare about the shack, and.. everyone basically destroyed by that guy..." she sat down and watches as the stranger is now rather a float in front of the portal will speaking out to himself "Yes... finally, the moment of revenge has come! I will rule the world and prove everyone wrong about me! Ahahaha!"

He was then surprised by a calling voice "Hey you!"

Slowly, he turns around to find Mabel standing up near the side of the cage, fists clenching like she's in a rage of fury. He calmly floats up to the cage, still with his teasing tone "What is it, my soon-to-be queen, Mabel Pines?"

She looks straight to his eyes with emotions words can't express, as she finally speaks out "I have gave you a clear answer eight years ago, that I do not want to be your queen... Gideon!"

The stranger just gave a sound of a smirk and starts opening his hood "I knew you would figure it out" revealing a face that seems very soft, with cute charming eyes that can make everyone to like him, a hair so big that it seems to have been bigger than his face, along with the same snoopy smile that he showed to Mabel years ago, when they first started a heat.

The other two was shocked, Jenna instantly recognizes the stranger "Wait you're the one who took me walking around the mall! I should've known!" but mostly shocked is Pacifica "Aren't you that weird psycho kid that's always trying to pick a fight with the Pines? And also always trying to ruin my family's business with your dad? Whoever his name is.."

Gideon stifles a laugh "Well well.. apparently the reunion would happen eventually, ahaha!" then with a clap of his hand the cage disappeared, sending the three to fall straight down to the ground, feeling every force the machine has created. Mabel then notices the timer is still counting down, showing only eight minutes are left before the portal fully activates and changes the dimension. Gideon then let's out one of the most evilest laugh, she had ever have to hear. With Gideon still a float he began rambling on about his certain wish "I've been dreaming for this moment, my dear Mabel... The time where finally no one NOT even your dear brother Dipper can stop me from fulfilling my destiny.." Mabel just rolls her eyes "What destiny? This called against the will of a human being! Not whatever destiny it is you're talking about!"

The portal then began to give bigger force with Gideon still afloat "Well... still denying it then... I'll show you how this world's destiny is going to be!" he raised his arms as he absorbs power of command from the portal while screaming out some words Mabel couldn't get a hold of. " _Ostende.. Mihi... DONA!_ " he screams out. causing the blue rays from the portal to gather around forming an orb shaped light attached to his hand, and with barely doing anything, he lifts Mabel up in the air, causing her to panic around "Wait, what are you doing?! Put me down NOW!"

It didn't budge him instead he began looking at her other two friends and slowly whispers to her "You see, Mabel when I pull this spell, they are going to be transported inter-dimensionally and began living the new dimension this portal has created, you will as well follow me inside this portal too" she tries to hover around, trying to find a way to escape, but there is nothing that she can do and she just stammers out in panic "You can't do this! This is crazy!" Gideon just let's out a 'Hmph' and says "Watch me.."

He clenches his fists even more causing the portal to create a bright white flash as he is about to unleash the spell, he yells out another spell " _Dimittam...INCANTANDII!_ " a loud thunderous sound can be heard as the spell ray launches out towards the two girls, who can only clutch their hands together alongside with a face fearing the worst. Mabel seems to be out of power as she watches the spell about to take away two of her best friends from the world when suddenly...

" _Perdere...MALEDICTIO!_ " another ray of this time green, shots out and seemingly repels the spell which Gideon has cast towards her friends, leaving Gideon shell shocked "Wait... It can't be.." Mabel looks up to watch as a young man walked forward and with a simple spell " _Deago_.." another green ray shot Gideon back near the portal which causes him to lose control of his spell orbs and falls to the ground immediately, in effect also causes Mabel to caught out of the spell and starts falling back down to the ground before a floating ray broke her fall alongside a mantra called out " _Recipero.._ "

The ray took her right behind the young man as he looks relieved to have succeeded on saving her. Mabel still in her thoughts, unprepared for this moment _Wait... Is that really... him?_ she floats back and lands, not knowing what to say. But before she got any chance to say anything, Gideon apparently has rose back up "You... It's always been you! Ruining my plan every single time!" Mabel just watches as the young man in front of her remains calm "Well then, guess the traditions gotta continue.." she recognizes that voice anywhere, _It's him! It's actually him!_ she thought as he prepares for a fight. with Gideon replying "We'll see about that, Dipper Pines!"

The young man then take a look at Mabel and the other two girls "Mabel.."

Mabel didn't expect to be called by him "Y-yes uhh Dipper?"

He took one serious look at her and says

"Run"

 **Welp, took a bit longer since I decided to put two chapters to one :P AND didn't count school along so yeah :P**

 **I can't guarantee when the next chapter will be published but I'll try to do so by next week of the week after :D**

 **Once again feel free to leave a review for feedback and suggestions, it helps me a lot :D Alrighty then, Peace! *Crashes to a tree***


	7. PL

She tried her best to keep calm, but she couldn't keep it all in. In a huge huff, she opens her mouth and starts half-screaming at Dipper "WHERE have you been!? All this time I've been waiting to see you, but you ended up coming in the extremely wrong time!"

Dipper looked back, with a face that's clearly stating _I'm so sorry_ but he says otherwise "Now is not really the time Mabel, we can have our talk after this business is done! But for now, I need you to get your friends, trust me, and then run!" he began showing another face which she manage to take as _Please just do it Mabel!._ She looked around to find nothing but forest all around her, so in kind of a confusion, she asks Dipper "Run to where?" Dipper was about to reply, when suddenly, Gideon manage to rise back up and starts chanting "So be that as it may Dipper Pines! I'll show you what'll happen if you get in my way!" he raised his hand towards the world and screams "GNOMES OF THE FOREST, ULTRA-SEMBLE!"

Mabel didn't understand what the second line was suppose to define, but she pretty much know, what the first line is all about. She looks to her brother to find a horrified face, as if he's fighting a demon in the most evilest version. She then realize her brother was looking at her as well, with only one thing plastered on his face _Run.. NOW!_

Understanding, she quickly bolted behind to help Pacifica and Jenna back to their feet, they were still in a pretty shocked state. Jenna was first to be free off her dizziness, questioning on whats happening "Mabel! What are we gonna do?" Mabel frantically looks around for a way to escape, yet unable to find one. As she looked around, a huge thumping noise occurs at the portal and when the three takes a look at the portal, a way larger figure than the gnome monster they fought days before, appears to come out from the portal and let's out a huge roar. The roar of the gnome ultra monster sends big chills down Mabel's spine, she looks at her brother whom she is very worried of his safety. She screams out a warning "Dipper!" her eyes almost in tears, in which Dipper felt and heard so hard. He turned around, staring at her twin sister's glassy eyes, she continued her warning "Are you gonna be alright!?"

He looks back at the gigantic gnome monster heading right towards him, he pulls out a confident smile, and tucks his hat forward. Giving his sister a sign, _I'll be just fine_. Mabel got his brother's sign, alongside a smile of hope, she thoughts, _b_ _e careful bro-bro..._

Dipper then leaped forward, while casting out a spell " _Intereunt Mali!_ " which blasted a whole right at the center of the gnome monster, causing multiple gnomes to scatter around, frantically trying to get back into their positions, in which somehow.. they managed to return to the places they were in before he blasted them. This caught Dipper, _Strange.. gnomes aren't suppose to be able to that sort of stuff, at least not after being blasted that far..._ he was still deep in his thoughts, until Gideon's loud voice snapped him back to reality "Look at the power that I have gained! All of these gnomes are currently under my very own control! There's nothing you can do to revert that! Ahahaha"

Listening to his rambles, Dipper gnashed his teeth and starts attacking again, this time focusing on trying to knock Gideon down from the portal's power range. He tried instantly attacking him, but his attack was nothing but a mere tickle against the portal's overwhelming powers. _Okay, at least I got the portal to reset it's calibration in order to activate, but that won't delay it long_ _enough.._ Mabel, who has been watching from behind a giant rock they spotted for cover, has been thinking all the ways she can be helping her brother to fight. _It seems that Gideon is getting stronger when the portal's about to activate.. but I have to say_ _t_ _his rock isn't the most safest of places to be around as well.._ and as soon as she thought about it, multiple gnomes started appearing out of nowhere, causing the three to jump back. With gnomes creeping closer, Mabel had no other choice but to scream out "HELP!"

Her scream immediately caught Dipper's attention, he turned around from the fray he was actually in and saw as about fifty gnomes starts seizing up his sister and her two friends. Without a second to lose, he instantly sends out a spell " _Confringitis INIURIAM!_ " his green ray shot through and manages to repel every single gnome that was about to capture them, alongside Dipper's sigh of relief, yet failing to notice the giant gnome hand that is ready to smash him flat to the ground. Mabel who turns to look at her brother, instantly raises the horrified face and yells out a warning for her off guard brother. "DIPPER! BEHIND YOU!"

He knew it was trouble, and as he turned around. He watches an over-looming shadow of a giant gnome hand prepares to smash him down, with Gideon saying "This is the end of you, Dipper Pines! Hit'em boys!" he commanded to deliver the fatal blow, with Mabel only being able to watch from a distance with horror painted to her face, with her two other friends having the exact same expressions. Dipper himself could only try his best to parry it, but he knows that he doesn't have enough strength to do so. As the shadow of the giant gnome hand closes in to deliver the blow, the four can only hold their breaths, not knowing what would happen.

As he awaits the blow, he can only imagine a sudden black coming right to him, but instead... nothing happens, accompanied with a buzzing electrical sound, he slowly opens his eyes to find the gnomes that were at the hand section, scattered all over the place. Him still panting and trying to catch his breath, he looked to his left to find Clay holding a bigger version of the Pulserator glowing in a bright gold as if it was just fired at full blast, he himself breathing heavily, with eyes dead sharp as an eagle on it's prey. Clay walked up towards Dipper, offering him a hand to get up. He got up with a pull, giving a smile that says _Thanks very much dude.._ with Clay replying with a sly eye and a corner smile, as if to say _Your very much welcome_. They then looked forward to find that the gnome monster was still able to go up and going. Clay just asked one question "Ya ready Dip?" Dipper was about to reply when he felt a tap on his shoulders.

He turns around, to find Mabel standing right besides him with a grateful, happy, and relieved smile with eyes about to shower out tears. He gave a smile and they both gave each other the most non-awkward hug that they ever gave to each other, in which this one is full of love and four years of long time waiting. As soon as they're done, Mabel turned to Clay, hugging him dearly out of missing him and also a thank you for saving his brother life. Not a moment later, they were surprised by the sound of a revving vehicle, which then jumped up from the bushes right behind them, with a redheaded girl driving it's wheels. She pops the door open "Hop right in guys!"

"Wendy! Wow you've gotten way more prettier than I remembered!" Mabel says while hugging her all-time summer female companion, leaving that friend of her blushing. "You're not that bad either! Still with those sweaters huh!" Wendy says in reply, with Mabel happily pointing at herself "Yup! Still me with the sweaters!" while looking at her brother, which he replies with a small laugh. But then it was cut short when they heard a rumbling sound nearby. He turns around and gives a quick note to Wendy "Wendy?" she replies with a simple "Sup?"

He looks back to the location of where the gnome monster is and says "I'm gonna have to do some _cleaning_ "

Apparently, Wendy understood what he meant, and replies with a nod and a serious face. "Alright, we need to get going guys!" the three other girls hopped right on to the car, while Dipper and Clay went back down to where the monster is. Mabel, who seems to be alarmed by the word cleaning, decided to clear the clouds "What does he means..by... _cleaning?_ " Wendy's face remains serious "It's some sort of a riddance mantra, only those who are specially trained are able to pull it off... that includes Dipper, you'll see what it does when we get to safety.."

The car then drove up into the higher part of the hills and then stopped right at the edge of the top. Mabel sticking her face to the window, intrigued of what Dipper is about to try and pull off. But then, Wendy gave them a quick warning "Ok girls, since this is the first time you guys are about to witness the spell, I'm gonna have to tell you guys that there is no way you three are gonna be able to NOT faint after the process.." Pacifica then asks a question "But wait what about you? And Dipper and Clay? Aren't those two just gonna faint there?" Wendy just had a quick laugh "Relax blonde! We've been gettin' hits from this spell from at least two years.. so we won't have any problem! Only first timer does!"

After listening to what Wendy had said, Mabel looked right back out of the window. Now even more wonders of what her brother is about to do, _What is it that he's going to pull off? Plus he's not holding any journal or stuff..._ this thought snapped Mabel's mind "Wait Wendy! Doesn't he need the journal? I don't see him holding anything, so how is he gonna be able to pull it off?" Wendy's face seems like she knew that that question would be asked "You see Mabel, all these years.. your brother have been practicing all the weird stuff the book recorded, and plus since your uncle Ford returned back from that portal thingy, he basically spends a lot of time doing it, till he basically always forgets about time! Me and Clay are just there to give him a boost" hearing that, Mabel then became even more intrigued and watches even more closely on what Dipper is about to do.

Meanwhile, back on the lower ground. Dipper is setting up for a final blow against Gideon's gnome army. Apparently with the portal still up, but Dipper had manage to make it weaker as Clay fought off the zombie. As he worked through his spell he finally thought, _Just one more spell to get this to work.._ with his eyes became a brighter shade of glowing blue, he cast off a spell " _Obice FACIUNT!_ " the spell summons a powerful and destructive thunderbolt which instantly accumulates and shoots straight at the portal. Realizing this, Gideon instantly tries to cast a thunder bolt of his own, but as it made it's way. The thunder he cast just shatters to piece, getting rammed by the thunderbolt Dipper had summon. The thunderbolt then struck down straight at the middle of the portal, causing everything that Gideon had summon from the portal to get sucked up right back it's swirling power.

The gnome monster began losing it's balance and stature, causing it to instantly get sucked in to the portal by it's mighty force. Gideon watches as all of his hard work of getting back a revenge gets sucked in to the oblivion of the portal. All he can do is watch in rage "You imbecile! How dare you defy my demands!" Dipper just watches with a stony cold eye "Apparently, I don't really see why I have to follow your 'demand'. I never got any sort of word from you" This time, his eyes turned sharp, engulfed with rage. Clay can only do nothing but stand back, and gives a bit of a friendly warning to Gideon "Dude, I would've resort to saying anything threatening to this guy right here, but since you did... you're practically done for" Gideon shakes in fear, the first time he ever felt like this while facing his arch-enemy.

Dipper then continues talking, still with his raging vibe "You think you can just do all this and get away unharmed? I believe it was MY twin sister you just tried to mess with.. along with her two best friends in the world, you think I can forgive you?" he walked up to Gideon, causing him to flinch and staggered back, with a weave of panic going all over his nerve "You can't defeat me! I'm suppose to be the ruler of this universe!" Dipper stopped about two feet away from him, creating a bright red flame with a beastly aura around him. "Ruler of this universe? You wish..." he raised his arm, about to unleash the spell directly at his mortal enemy, when suddenly his motion felt light, everything around him seemed to be in a light gray. He and Clay knew exactly what's happening as they both thought at the same time, _Great.. this again.._

Suddenly everything around them became fully encased with a blur of gray, leaving only the three of them who had their own natural color. When right in the middle of them, a sparkle starts to form, a bright light began to shine and from within the bright light, came forth a triangle like creature with bright yellow color. With it's one big eye, it sprang to life. Suddenly, it holds a cane and wears a top hat alongside with a bow tie. He looked around and says "Well well.. If it isn't Pine Tree! Long time no see! I see you have Woodland alongside with ya, and got that thing done between you and Cross Star?" Gideon then silenced the all-talking triangle demon "Silence dream demon! You know what the deal is!" Dipper finds it unsurprising that Gideon would have a deal with a dream demon to make sure everything goes his way.

Bill kept on talking "Yea yea I know what the deal is, you go try take him down, but if you somehow fail, which you practically already did. And I knew it anyways I'm all-knowing as you do know!" Gideon's face turns red with fury "I said silence you triangle demon! Forget about this attempt.. There are some unexpected interference" he says while giving a red fury glares towards his arch-enemy, which Dipper just shrugs it off alongside with a smirk. Bill seem to think that unsurprising "Well, you messed with Shooting Star, you definitely wouldn't get away from Pine Tree! And of course with Woodland with him every time" Clay just shot the dream demon a glare, crosses his arm and then began asking "So since you're here. What is it that you want?" with a scruffy voice he asked. Bill steps... or rather floats back and puts both his arm up "Whoa whoa relax there Woody! I'm just present within the command of bringing Cross Star back to 'safety' is he gets all baby cry and decided to coward out of the fight" Bill kept on talking, while failing to notice that Gideon's hand is slowly turning superbly red.

Wendy and Mabel who are watching while the other two are fast asleep from their tiredness for the pass three days. Wendy sense something wrong "It's not suppose to be long" she looked back at her watch, _It's been over half an hour now... Dude what's wrong?_ she thought as she looked back to the thick forest at the bottom of the hill. Mabel's mind paced around. _Something's wrong? It better not be anything serious-_ her thoughts were then abruptly cut with the center part of the forest turns into a flaming arena, revealing Dipper, Clay, and Bill completely caught off guard of what just happened. They all faced way to a raging teen, his face completely draped in deep fury red. Gideon tries catching his breath "I... said... SILENCE!" as thunder crackles around him, but for some reason it didn't get any reaction from the three others. Bill just stared back, rolling his eyes "Okay kid jeez" as he floats nearby to him, while muttering out in a very small and annoyed tone "Puberty kids.." he went behind Gideon and prepares to start his magic.

Dipper and Clay just stood there. Not knowing on what else to do, they looked at each other. The they realize "Wait with the forest all burned like this..." he looked up, discovering that Mabel just stood watching in horror, unable to do anything. She really wants to go out, but Wendy's keeping her ground from not letting her do that stupid thing. "Mabel, I need you to chill! Bill's unaccounted for this, but I'm pretty sure he's just here to fetch Gideon" she looks back to try and calm down the scared to death twenty year old. Mabel can only stare as the one thing that always gives her brother nightmares and constant anxiety, now floating right in front of him and next to his arch-enemy.

She was superbly desperate to come down and help her brother and also her best friend, but then a simple thought seemingly transports in to her mind. The only thing that thought is giving her is _Relax Mabel! I'm all fine here_. She looks around, confused and surprised of what just happened, _Did Dipper just.. talked to me?_. Apparently that thought is written all over her face, Wendy noticed it and asks her "Mabel are you alright?" Mabel got startled a bit, but then regains her composure "It's... nothing, I'm fine.." even though Wendy seemed unconvinced, she just let's it slip by after noticing that her younger friend's face started to calm down, and surprisingly ends up showing a small edge smile, while in Mabel's thought, she tried to dumbly reply to his words, _Alright then bro bro, just be safe down there_.

With all to his surprise, Dipper caught the mind note, he just sheepishly grins leaving final thoughts to his sister, _Will do!_ He then looks back at the dream demon and his arch-enemy, apparently about to escape. "Alright then folks! Be sure to give my regards to Shooting Star and Ice Bag, plus Llama is probably there as well isn't she? Just kidding! I know exactly that she's there!" he then starts a chant " _Incohant Onerariis... Dividunt Tempus et Spatium..._ " Dipper was instantly alerted to the spell, then instantly got struck by a wave of panic "Clay! Get yourself ready!"

Clay heard the warning and instantly took a ducking position whilst activating something what seemingly looks like a shield using his more customized Pulserator. Meanwhile, Bill continued chanting out his spell " _Reflectere Lumen et Celeritate..._ " this time Gideon joining the dream demon. As both of them continued their spell, their eyes turned in a light shade of yellow an continues to flow on the spell. Dipper then realized that Mabel had no actual protection against the spell, but fortunately for him, Wendy's on to it. "Mabel.. I need you to cover your friends, and duck your head at the same time. I'll help you out" looking at Wendy's determined eyes, she didn't need to second guess anything. She quickly did what she was told to do and prepares for the worst. She closed her eyes, only to feel a warm, protective touch right at the top of her hair. She looked up, managing to see Wendy with a worried face looking back to where the other two mans are. She hears her mutter worryingly "You two better be alright.."

Hearing that, she can only let a small smile while thinking _Still the same ol' Wendy..._ she then returns to keeping her two friends that are a sleep, safe and sound from what is about to happen. Dipper quickly chants an incantation " _Tuebitur Omnis Vivens Vivet!_ " and as an effect, a dark blue colored ray, starts pushing it's way towards Bill and Gideon's source of power and quickly covers. Only with Bill replying "You think that's enough Pine Tree?" he then instead chants another spell " _Augete Interitum!_ " the yellow ray began to enlarge and creates way more trembles, this made things unaccounted for Dipper. He then screams out as hard as he can "Everyone duck!" he himself creates a spell of green shield around him, protecting himself. Meanwhile above, Mabel and Wendy finds way to cover their self inside the car.

Bill looks around and just says "Well I'll catch ya later then folks, and Remember! Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, BYE!" the yellow ray then starts to encase himself and Gideon as Dipper and Clay holds on to their protective shields. And suddenly, the yellow ray becomes a bright light and causes a huge explosion, alongside with Bill and Gideon disappearing from their sights. Yet the explosion causes a big wave of force, that it causes both Dipper and Clay to tumble across the blank forest field. The force also causes the car to be hit in a massive crash and causes Mabel and Wendy to almost got thrown out of the vehicle, but due to the massive force of the spell, Mabel was knocked back hard towards the car roof, causing her to once again lose her vision and faints yet again.

 _Hours Later_

Still within her dark abyss of vision, she's just stuck in the thought of whether Dipper is safe or not. But as she's still stuck to her thoughts, she began to feel something warm straight up her face. Her vision of dark abyss slowly turns into a vision full of sunlight, as she began to open her eyes and let the sunlight touch her eyes, she weakly looks around, finding herself still inside the car. Lying down yet unable to stand or even sit up straight. The warm feeling was still there, as she realizes that someone is stroking her long hair with a soft and smooth and caring feel. She looks up to find her brother, gazing forward with the sun ray up on his body. With his hand on his chin, he sat there. Continuing to stroke her hair without realizing that she's awake. She smiles and looks outside the door, to see Clay just singing while playing his guitar while enjoying the sun, with Wendy sat right next to him, fast asleep.

She looks back at Dipper, who now has a smile plastered on his face. As he closes his eyes and says

"Everything's gonna be alright"

 **First off, I am superbly sorry that this came out late and probably a bit more shorter than I thought. Many place to go in London so yeah :P Hope you guys liked this chapter and of course the rest of the story! Once again feel free to leave reviews and suggestions :)**

 **P.S I am considering to make other stories but that is just one clue. Sequel or pre I dont know, but for sure I'm making another one :)**


	8. Some Love

The scent of a burning stove roses to Mabel's senses. She woke up realizing the warmth of the sun ray that's passing through her windows. She instantly sat down straight. _So that was only a dream?_ Assuming that it was, she lets out a sigh of disappointment, only to be surprised on what she hears as a very familiar voice calls out from the bottom floor "Clay!? Can you get some stuff down at the store? We're kind of out on some stuff" she instantly realizes that voice. "Wendy?" she mutters to herself quietly. Another very much familiar voice then rang out, this time from a man "He's kinda busy right now, I'll go fetch the stuff!" followed by another voice, as if replying to the previous one. "I'll come along! You need someone to guide your way don't ya?" the whole conversation then ended with the sound of a shutting door.

That man's voice made her jump quickly as if her bed is jolted with electricity. With no care of what she's doing, she just shouts from her front bedroom door "Dipper!?" but she was replied by none other than Wendy who was sulking down at the couch "He just strolled out! Got a good sleep there sis?" Mabel then quickly ran down the stairs to find her redhead friend just about stood up from her relaxation spot, and with her usual cool and casual behavior, she waves "Hey-" her breath was cut short as a pair of refreshed arms slung out and within a matter of seconds, she found herself flat-backed against the couch as her feisty old friend gave her a huge hug out of excitement while squealing "Oooh my god Wendy… you have no idea how I've missed you!"

Wendy then manages to return the fruitful hug, and also manages to catch her breath "Missed you to buddy! You seem to do yourself just well for these four years…" Mabel then finally calms down from her exasperated emotions and sighs "Yeaah well… not seeing you all for the four years didn't do me any good either.." Wendy then looks back at her friend, and fiddles around with her finger, looking all anxious yet a glitter of excitement can be spotted in her eyes. "Well… guess it's really the time to break the news"

Mabel looked at her in curiosity "What is it?" Wendy place her hand under her chin, looking mysterious "Dipper wanted to break the news to you personally though, but.." she looks back towards Mabel's curious face "You know what, here!" she then shows a ring placed around her finger, Mabel instantly gawked at the sight of it "I-is that..?" Wendy gave a big grin "Kinda unexpected but, it's amazing that he actually pulled it on me" Mabel was still in need of assurance "D-Dipper?" Wendy gave her an obvious "Course it is dork-" and as the redhead had expected, her neck is once again crushed with a powerful squeeze as her squealing friend excitedly hugs her over the news. Mabel's eyes were full of tears of happiness "W-wow you guys... congratulations! But don't expect me to just step out of your whole wedding planning thing just because we just met again!" Wendy gives a small smile "That's... kinda part of the reason why we decided to head over here..." their whole conversation was then cut by someone entering through the kitchen door "Hey Wendy! where'd Dipper go?" Mabel also instantly recognizes the voice, Wendy replied to the call "He went out to fetch some groceries for later!"

"Alright the- Whoa!" apparently as Clay entered the living the room, he was instantly greeted with a soft hug from his best friends twin sister "Nice to see you too Mabel" he says as Mabel finishes her greeting her hug. With a huge grin slowly creeping to her face, she elbowed Clay playfully "So I heard that I soon can call you my _cousin in law_?" Clay perked up listening to that call, he took a look at Wendy to figure out what's actually going on "So I suppose that you've gotten the news haven't you?" Mabel's grin grew to record size "People just can't hold stuff for too long against me.. so what do you think?" Clay lifted an eyebrow "The house? It's pretty big for the two-" Mabel apparently wasn't asking about it "No dummy, I mean about the fact that your little cousin is about to marry your best friend!" Wendy rolls her eyes in expectant of how her cousin is always on the mushy stuff, but for once he manages to catch on "Oooh the marriage, yeah well..." he looked back to Wendy who gave him a rare and hopeful look. He smiled at it and turned back to Mabel "Pretty sure she's chosen the right one this time..." Wendy couldn't help but let loose a happy smile, Mabel herself could only gush at the answer "Aww, hear that Wendy? He's totally got your back!" Wendy shrugs her shoulders with a playful smile "Always has and always will.." she and her cousin then fist bumps each other in state of always sticking together.

They kept on chatting until Mabel realizes a few things "Hold on, just how did you all get free access to my house?" Clay puts on a confused look, and just answers casually "Well, we checked what stuff Gideon took from you. We got your cellphone, a few other stuff, and lastly a key with the label 'House' on it.." he watches as Mabel just thought about the house key she brought. He then continues "And after that, it's easy since you practically have like label's on every key there is!" Mabel just frowns listening to it "You know just how much I hate trying to remember those kinds of thingy" Clay just let's out a laugh, but then Mabel realized on more thing "Wait did Jenna went along with Dipper to the grocery store?" Wendy quickly replied "Yeah, I don't know the stores around so I got your friend to lead him-" the unlocking sound of the front door caught on to them. Signalling someone had come back from the grocery store, alongside with the signature sign of some plastic bags being carried over.

The young man and woman entered the living room to find the lanky redhead and her cousin standing in the living room "Sup dork?" in a somewhat distracting tone, but Dipper just shrugs it off and takes one look around the room "So I get that Mab-" his suddenly stops coming out as his vocal chords seemingly get's crushed from the back. He instantly gasps for air, judging from the grip, he knew instantly who it is "M-Mabel! Your.. k-kinda chocking me here..." Mabel continued her expression of excitement to see her twin brother again "Where have you been you stupid, overprotective, dork.." he just manages to choke out "Yeaah, about that- M-Mabel! Really your grip is killing me" as his twin sister strengthen her hug "Doesn't matter where you've been! Good to see you again bro bro!" as she releases her grip, Dipper gasps open for air "Y-yeah" he turned around with a weak smile "Great to see you again sis! Grip as hard as usual.." as he massages his slightly crushed throat, but nevertheless happy to see her all well and excited as usual.

Mabel was still smiling wide, Jenna then came to the room with a weird expression on her face. Mabel was confused of the look she is making "Jen? You all fine there?" Jenna continued walking forward and passed Dipper and approaches Clay, placing her face closer right in front of his. Clay was totally confused and a bit spooked by what the girl in front of him is doing. With his confusion he asks out "Uuuhh, can I help you, Jenna?" he was trying to recall any wrong doing that he has done, _But it's barely even a day since I first met her.._

Dipper can only look and for some reason, he puts a smile which shows Mabel that he had done something, and he is _proud_ of it. "Okay spill it out Mr. Detective what did you tell her?" Dipper gave her a look, and only replies "Wait and see..." Mabel came back looking towards her best friend, Wendy herself couldn't tell what is happening "Uh dude? You okay there?" Jenna just sharpens her eyes into Clay's, which triggered a sliver of a memory from his mind, _Now where had I seen that look before.._ he continued looking into her eyes, until she just says a single word "Axy"

Clay's eyes widened at the sight of that word. Meanwhile Dipper flashes a smile that even her sister haven't seen for quiet a while (besides the fact that they haven't seen each other for four years), which signals to her that something great just happened. Meanwhile the man standing in front of her best friend can only gasps, and says "J-Jenny?" the girl in front of her rolls her eyes "It's Jenna, you big dumb slack!" Clay seems like he was about to have his eyes pop out of his skull "H-what? I haven't seen you for nearly..." he looked back towards her gleaming eyes, and let's a sorrow sigh "Eight years..." Jenna just sighs as well, and then shrugs her shoulders "Yeah well, I'm the only one who went out with mom... so it wasn't really your fault" but Clay still has a very heavy lingering guilt in his heart "I tried looking for you everywhere little sis..." Mabel's mouth dropped down to the floor, finding out that her best friend is apparently her sister-in-law's cousin's little sister, talk about confusing. She asks out to Dipper "He's been looking for her?" Dipper sighs and begins telling out the sad truth "Apparently the very first day me and Clay met, was the very first day he got separated from her.. exactly eight years ago.." Mabel can only let out a small sad "Oooh" Dipper then continued talking "At times I would kinda remind him to keep looking, when he seems like he was about to give up..." Mabe perked an eyebrow "Now why haven't he ever asked me about this?" she catches Dipper rolling his eyes "Well apparently, someone's been veeery busy with their "Summer Romances", so he didn't want to mix any more of your troubles" Mabel just let's out a sad frown, but Dipper quickly prevented it from getting worse "But he never really needed any extra help really... he's just kinda.. I don't know, stressed out I guess? But in anyways, it's no longer a problem" Mabel's frown disappears, but still has some lingering feel of guilt for never helping though it wasn't a task for her to do. But then, she was soon brought to realization that with knowing Jenna as Clay's little sister, who is Wendy's cousin. With Dipper marrying Wendy, Jenna would officially become her cousin-in-law. Talk about confusing...

As Mabel is still stuck thinking about it, Dipper gave her a slow elbow "Look at that..." she looked forward to find her two best friends embracing each other with a very deep hug as they reunite after years of not seeing each other. "I missed you soo much big brother.." letting a few sniffles run down his chest, Clay closes his eyes shut. Trying to absorb the magnitude of what just happened, and weakly answers back "Me too little sis... me too.." they then realized that they have a wide audience, and Clay just slowly slips out of the hug and awkwardly scratches the back of his head "Yeaaah, we got some things to straighten up here..." he was then surprise by a loud squeal by Mabel, who jumped up and threw her hands in the air, hitting Dipper square on the face, causing him to land flat on his back. "Oww.." Mabel looks down at the source of the groan, and quickly says "Sorry bro bro.. but my happiness is just too ecstatic! Holding it back would give me explosions!" Wendy came over to her fallen fiancee "You okay there dude?" meanwhile as the lanky redhead helps him back up. Mabel has gone chatting miles-away to Jenna, and Wendy had helped Dipper back to his feet. The man rubs the back of his head a bit wearily, Wendy just asks "Got any bruises?" Dipper just look back at her "Yeah I didn't fall _that_ hard.." Wendy just laughs off and the two looked back to the very excited Mabel right in front of them. Dipper couldn't help but smile.

"Just like always..." Wendy look at him and puts up a sarcastic look "What you're expecting to change a single bit?" Dipper lets out a small laugh "Even if I did, I doubt it with every single logical mind that I have, and that is not small..." the two continued watching her talk, when suddenly the excited and bubbly twin turns around half-jumping towards them "Wendy! The three of us can plan the wedding together! That way we would make it extra special for everyone!" Wendy walks over to her and fist pumps the air "Yeah! It'll be the coolest ever dude!" the three continued chatting about the wedding while Clay and Dipper stood on the side watching, Dipper placed a hand on his best friends shoulder "Glad you finally found her..." Clay gives a grateful smile "Thanks buddy, props to you for always encouraging me to look for her.." Dipper shrugs his shoulders "Hey, no biggie.."

The both looked back towards the three excited woman, with a joking pose, Clay shouts out "The two of us will just stand by here and let you guys deal with it!" he instantly regrets saying that as the three of them stopped talking at instance and gave three pairs of sharp eyes right to them "No... we're getting you in to this!" Dipper and Clay were caught of guard by the statement, Clay was quick to file a complain "Look here, I never had organized a party befo-" he felt a tug at his shoulders, he looks to his right to see a distraught face of Dipper as he closes in and whispers "We _did_ organize a party before.." Clay almost had no clue of what he is talking about "What do you me- Oooh..." Dipper gave him a shake of his head in defeat, he look towards Wendy, who had a sneaky grin stamped right at her face. Wendy spilled the beans "These two helped the Northwests two years ago when they planned a party with the theme "Paranormal" they weren't that good on it, but it's worth the shot"

Dipper just quivers "Ugh, thinking about it brings up quiet some ugly memories, they probably would never want to create another paranormal themed party again.." Mabel then shoots back "Considering what you did in the first visit, I'm quite surprised that they would ever invite you again to that thing!" Dipper just shook his head "Well it's those two freaky Northwest's we're talking about.." hearing that, Mabel takes a quick look around "Speaking of the Northwest's, where's Pacifica?" Clay clears his throat "Uhm, well right when we returned here, she got up first and said she should get back home, before her butlers calls the security.." Dipper puts up a confused eyebrow "Now when did that happened?" he tries to recall but he couldn't, but Clay just tells him "She left when you were setting up those barriers so that the demon guy wouldn't get to us" Dipper just lets out a small "Ooooh" then wanders about his the barriers "I wonder if those things are enough..."

Mabel then remembered of what Pacifica had stated when they first met again. She almost lets out a loud yelp in remembering the situation, luckily she manages to stop her intentions and clasps her mouth instantly. Dipper was the only one who noticed his twin's weird behavior, he walked over to her "What's the problem?" Mabel whispers as low as she could "Dip, I need to talk to you, _privately_..." Dipper looks at her eyes sharply, and finally caught on that she's very much serious. He turns to Clay "Hey Clay! How bout you check on the stocks? The office is right at the city!" Clay checks his watch "Well if it's gotta be on time, then it's gonna be now.. you coming along dude?" the young man looked back to Mabel, and says "I'll just stick around here.." Clay gives him a thumbs up, he then turns around to find his cousin and newly re-found little sister standing right in front of him."You know... I never knew what you went to work as... so I'm coming along!" Jenna exclaimed, while Wendy just gave him a look, and Clay just says "Not even gonna ask.." the two of them smiled and followed the man out of the doors.

"Have fun you all!" Mabel added as she waves goodbye, as the last to come out. Wendy waves a hand at them alongside with a smile and shuts the door. Mabel's expression grew still, Dipper then turns around to ask what the fuzz is about "Soo are you gonna tell me what's happe- Whoa!" he finds himself pushed down to the couch, with Mabel pacing back and forth nervously while slowly muttering "Okay let's see... how am I gonna put it.." Dipper looked up and felt weirded out of how she is behaving "Mabel, are you gonna tell me what's going on here? If not I'll be catching up with Clay.." she then stops her pacing. She heaves a very heavy sigh and says "Well... here goes nothing.." she inhales the oxygen around her that seemed to be her boost of confidence and just says "She has a crush on you!"

Dipper had no idea what she was talking about "If you mean by me and Wendy of-" she plants a wide face palm on her face "No no no no! NO! Not Wendy! Obviously you both liked each other!" Once again, Dipper had no clue "Then what is it that you're talking about?" Mabel gave herself a thought, _Didn't want to hurt you bro, but I'm soooo sorry_ "It's Pacifica, Dipper!" her sense of guilt flushed all over her when she saw her brother's eyes went frozen stiff. She knew how bad Dipper could guilt himself over disappointing someone, let alone hurt anyone in the slightest. Especially when its something personally related to him. Mabel just took a seat right next to her brother, who could only plaster a distressed look while placing his hand over his face, while fading out with a groan "Oooh god..." she tried to get a comforting pat on his shoulders, but even she couldn't find reassuring words for him. All she could say was "Look, it wasn't your fault.." Dipper could only groan even more. She could tell that the guilt he's having at the moment was enough to eat his soul away.

"Guess its a week full of sorry from me..." Mabel tilted her head to the side, not understanding what he was talking about "Whaddaya mean?" Dipper can only let out a heavy and sad sigh "Early on this week I disappointed you and myself for never trying to talk out with each other, and within the process, Clay kinda got hard due to the fact I wasn't quiet trying... I brought back Gideon to your place and made him took your best friend away from you, now I'll get married whilst leaving Pacifica with questions unanswered.." he places both hands onto his face and says sadly "And now I'm marrying Wendy..." he let's out a sad chuckle "What on Earth-ly luck would brought her to me, a hyper-minded, crazed-out theorist, an all and all total mess of a guy.."

After all that emotion pouring, he ended up with a hard slap on his shoulders, making him look roughly towards his sister "Hey, what gives?" Mabel gave him a glare, yet still filled with care and emotion, she says with a choking voice "Take all of that back, RIGHT now!" Dipper rubs his possibly bruised shoulder, then turns upward "What are you talking about? It's really tru-" Mabel almost poked his eyes with her finger "NO! No one, not even yourself, can tell me that YOU! Dipper Pines, are a disappointment to people! And that thing that you said about marrying..." she sucks in all the tears that was about to overflow, and inhales deeply "You deserve her more than anyone else in this world! And she deserves you more than you know it... even Clay said it already! And as far as I know, he is the wisest, most respectable guy and I know his approval meant the best for you! So don't go blaming yourself over the mistakes you make. We all make mistakes! The best thing about you is that.. out of those mistakes, comes out the most incredible of things! You and Wendy are meant to be, and don't you ever dare question that!" Dipper doesn't seem all relieved, but he's sadness seems to fade away, bit by bit. "But what about Pacifica? I can't get married knowing that someone else is saddened by it.."

Mabel slowly placed a hand on Dipper's shoulder, shaking her head "Dipper, Dipper, Dipper... apparently my little bro have forgotten who he's dealing with.." Dipper felt a sense of something sneaky "I don't like where this is going.." Mabel grew into a big grin and lifts her fist into the air "Mabel, the expert matchmaker, NEVER has ended up with a disappointed customer!" her grin grew ever more larger, as Dipper lets out a small groan but his sad aura has disappeared. "Really Mabel? You almost destroyed Wendy's group that one time didn't you?" but Mabel wouldn't stop " _Almost_ , amiright? At the end they unite again didn't they?" Dipper flails his arm in exasperation "But it was Thompson who devised the plan! Although it wasn't a smart one either..." he was then wrapped by the arms of his twin who tries to reassure him "Trust me Dipper! You wouldn't have to worry about it a single time in the marriage life, I'll get her a partner in no time!" as she was rambling on, she spotted something outside her window, and finds an opportunity to start planning "The Annual Summer Dance! That's where we will go!" Dipper got confused "The annual what now?"

She directs his face towards a poster outside the window "The L.A Commemoration Department does this yearly thing where everyone around is invited to dance and party as the celebration event for the best time of the year, which is summer! There'll be lots of people coming, and I bet I could get her hitched to at least one of 'em!" Dipper couldn't help but agree to Mabel's plan. After all, no one in this world deserves to be alone, especially someone like Pacifica. He then hears Mabel voice that is filled worry "The question is, who are we gonna tell her that you're no longer available.." Dipper felt uneasy, and scratches his arm "Uuuuh, I'm pretty sure that she already find that out..." Mabel looked back at her brother's anxiety filled eyes "How!?" Dipper then tells her the story that happened earlier on "You see, I was just finishing the barrier, and when I came back, she's already gone" Mabel sat down as Dipper continued talking "I asked Wendy where'd she go, and she says she left after complementing on her..." Mabel tied the strings alone "Ring..." Dipper heaved an uneasy sigh "Yeah.. Wendy must've told her that it was our engagement ring.." Mabel also sighs in sadness, but then quickly took her phone on the table "Gimme a sec.." Dipper watches as she started scribbling on the button pad. After she had finished her business, Dipper asks "Who did you text?" Mabel shot a look towards the phone "I asked Pacifica if she's going to the summer dance party" realizing her plan, Dipper just gave a nod and waits for a reply.

Meanwhile, in a dark room, yet filled with expensive furniture and a bright glowing desk. Pacifica sat there thinking of what to do, tears almost welling out of her eyes. "He's gonna get married.." she held a neatly-framed picture of Dipper Pines back in his thirteenth birthday, smiling happily as he is technically a teen at that date. Her moment was the interrupted by a text message from her friend, Mabel. "Wonder what is it.." she swiped her screen to find a message "Are you coming to the annual dance party?" she just replies with an obvious tone "Heck ya, never missed it since moving in!" she sends the message and placed her phone and the framed photo carefully back on to the table. She wonders to herself, _Guess she wants to go as well.._. She continued thinking about her love life as she gazed emptily towards the ceiling.

The two were startled when the phone vibrates, giving the table a mad shake to it. Mabel quickly picked it up and made herself a note "Never putting the phone on the table if it's not silent" Dipper who couldn't take the suspense, just asks "What does she say?" Mabel hadn't even begin to unlock her phone "Easy tiger, I haven't even open it.." Dipper just went red wit his behavior "Sorry.. just kinda want it to go accordingly" Mabel then looked towards her message section and opens up the new message, and quickly fills herself with a wide grin "Jackpot! She's coming in to the party!" Dipper sighs in relief "Good, this plan better not fail... or I wouldn't be able to live with myself.." Mabel hugs him and just says "Don't worry bro-bro, the plan's not _gonna_ work, it _will_ work!" Dipper smiled at that seemingly forced statement, but quickly lifted looked to her "Awkward sibling hug?" Mabel tightens her hug "Awkward sibling hug.." Dipper then wrap his arms around her and the two says "Pat pat.." but finds their selves not stopping there, as Dipper says "Mystery Twins?" Mabel smiles even wider, and says affectionately "Mystery Twins bro, Mystery Twins.."

* * *

"Triangulum, entangulum. Meteforis Dominus Ventium. Meteforis Venetisarium!" Bill Cipher appears once again, with Gideon walking towards his table of plans. The triangle demon asks the vengeful kid playfully "How's the planning going kiddo?" in annoyance Gideon screams out "Aaargh this isn't good enough!" Gideon bangs the table hard, Bill just rolls his eyes at his client's stupidity "Chillax kid, that table didn't do nothing!" he playfully jokes. Gideon just pulls his hair out in frustration "I will get my revenge! No matter what it is needed!" he then furiously rechecks his notes as Bill only floats back relaxing. When Gideon pulled out a note, he immediately fills himself with pure evil "Yes! This is what I need!" he placed the note on a wall in front of him and reads out the page "Soul Harvest, a mystical machine that has the deadly ability of storing souls and using it to release ultimate power" he then spots a writing written in bright red "RETAIN FROM USING THIS MACHINE AT ALL COST" Gideon just gave a small smirk and turns back to Bill "Hey! You know where I can get this?" he showed the note to Bill and he just lazily replies "I can get it for you, although I have no clue what a weirdo like you, are gonna use it for.." Gideon explodes in rage "Silence you demon! You're here to follow my commands, not to object to it!" Bill rolls his eyes again "Yea sure whatever kiddo, I'll get it for you if you tell what is it part of your plan for!"

Gideon placed his hands together "Dipper always thinks that he's a hero or somethin.." Bill shortly cuts him off "Nope he doesn't, he just likes to help people, which I think is stupid yet to you humans it seems fine!" Gideon yelled back "SILENCE!" he had to take a deep breath before continuing "I'm gonna use this to se just how far will he take the "hero" role, the amount of souls that I suck in, in ransom for his! That way he'll be disconnected from reality and will no longer bother me! Ahahaha!" Bill just gave a disappointed sigh, knowing that it wouldn't happen. But he kept silence to see if it actually turns out to be successful "Kay then shortstack, I'll get that dumb machine of yours.." Gideon then smiles grimly "Good, now all I need is a place to extract the souls" Bill just says "You're gonna need a whole bunch of em' to convince me..." Gideon was pacing around until he finds a poster hanging on his walls, and rips it off "This should be more than enough!" he showed Bill the poster, he took a closer look "The Annual Summer Dance? What other silly thing is that?" Gideon just folds the poster "I don't care! All I know is that a lot of people comes in each and every year! The perfect setup for the machine!" Bill just waves his hand "Sure sure whatever you say, look here I have places to go, so I'll catch ya later!" he then disappears into thin air. Gideon laughs with an evil atmosphere "Hehe, the Dipper wouldn't know what would hit him..."

Or so he thought...

* * *

Chapter 8! God I manage to break through my sickness. A quick insight, the notes Gideon has were the ones he noted from the Journal #2 but not pages _from_ it. Basically Ford had kept number 1 and 2, while 3 is with Dipper. This story would keep on continuing as long as the "Complete" note hasn't been placed! So expect for chapters to come! Thanks for the dear readers that have been willing to read, follow, and favorite it! Helps me alot for motivation! C ya next chapter then guys, Bye!


	9. Re-spirit

"Uugh, Mabel, do I really have to wear this strangling tie?" Dipper winced as his twin sister strengthen the tie "It's called a bow-tie Dippidy Doo.." she then moved back to check how his twin brother looked like, and can only gush as hard as ever "Oh my gosh… Wendy you are one lucky woman.." Dipper despite with a choking force holding his throat, he manages to smile adoringly as a dazzling figure shows up behind Mabel "And I'm the one lucky man…"

Mabel turns around to find her to be sister-in-law, walks up with an exquisite white dress, alongside a white fancy coat she had gotten from her sister-in-law's prep room. Dipper can only stare and walks up to her slowly, while thanking Jenna who had been dressing his fiancée up "Thanks for the help, Jenna.." Jenna looks back and gives a smile "Would do it anytime! But now please excuse me, cause I have a bigger challenge to face.." she looks towards the room at the corner, leaving Dipper with an excited smile "Wonder how he's gonna turn out like" as he watches Jenna enters the room while saying "Your time big bro" and he manages to catch a silent sigh as the door shuts close.

After letting slip a big grin on his face, he turned left to have his fiancée standing gracefully right in front of him, with one word in question "So?" while looking down to her long-dress. Dipper slowly placed his hands softly and smoothly on her cheek, creating a light shade of pink to emerge from it, as he says "I like to doubt a lot of stuff, but among the list, this is one that I would definitely never even try to reconsider" Wendy could only muster a shy smile, as she smoothly nudges his head "You look great yourself dork.." Wendy looked at the man of her life who's wearing a black tuxedo with a bow-tie glowing up on his neck. The two shared a smile until the excited voice of Mabel Pines as she re-enters the room ready with he own dress. "Wow you two lovebirds... loosen up the tie a bit will ya?" Dipper loosen his collar a bit "This thing really hates me does it?" Mabel looks back to Wendy, and whispers playfully "Better be careful on party Wen-Wen, there's many tigers and there's a fresh prey right there.."

Wendy was about to laugh it off, but when she saw the door in front of them opened, she can only drop her mouth wide open, and whispers back to Mabel "I'm more worried about him rather than Dipper..." Mabel turns around once again to find the distinguished look of Clayton Carson, who stepped out of the room wearing a grey colored suit, accompanied by a shiny black tie hanging around his neck. For a split second, the two thought that they had find a knight in a shining armor, but was then snapped back to reality with the cheery voice of Dipper Pines "Someone's up for the party tonight!" Clay fastened his wrist buttons and shoves his hand to his pocket and smiles while shrugging his shoulders "Fits on me at least" following up behind him, Jenna placed her phone inside her small bag with a small warning towards his big brother "Watch out for the birds of prey you two, both of you seems like a fitting target for 'em. Dipper was confused to take that as a compliment or some sort of a bad luck charm, the three ladies in front of them took alpha positions, and raised a hand each "You two better not mess with any girls around there okay?" Clay just sniggered to Dipper "Good luck with that du-" Jenna instantly comes up to him, and says "Oooh that includes you mister!"

Clay and Dipper just looked to each other, and both of them gives a weird look towards the girls, Clay just jokingly answers "Well we can't guarantee that-" the loud snapping sound of a slap straight to the face can be heard echoing throughout the vicinity.

* * *

"Alright, everything is set..." Bill checked up the parts of the machine he had manage to hid away on the location of the dance event, ensuring everything is on position, although he had no confidence of the plan going anywhere "Well this is just a waste of my precious time..." he began pulsating with a yellow bright light, signalling that he's been called out once again. "Seriously!? That's like the third time today already-" he zipped past the plane of time, and finds himself back inside Gideon's hiding place. "Okay I got your stuff inside there, you only need chant those ciphers to activate it, got it kiddo?" Gideon just waves his hand "Yes demon, I've understand all the important bing bangs, just name your price and you're out of the door"

Bill wasn't satisfied of the viewing, he decided to revise his plans "Front seat, prime viewing of your act" Gideon just stares back at the dream demon "Wanna get a spectacle?" Bill crosses his arms "A deal is a deal kid!" Gideon just flails both of his hands "Okay then fine, go ahead and get your "prime" viewing for what ever it is that you want to watch..."

Gideon then returned to review his plans, capturing those souls and placing his arch-enemy under pressure, paying not a single attention to the dream demon that's staring him weirdly behind his back. Those images just done it right for the teen to giggle uncontrollably and ends up with a big laughter in which was meant to be a shrill and evil one, but ended being the ones that Bill thought could only scare tadpoles on the run. With his part of the deal done and had received his part of the deal, the demon just vanishes away from Gideon's sight.

With his business is officially done, for once in a deal he wanted to get far far away from that client of his. "As Pine Tree's nemesis, he's just a total dunce.." he thought as he travels through dimensions and dimensions, not sure of where to go before his clients event starts.

* * *

"Are you sure that this'll work Mabel?" Dipper asks worryingly on his twin sister's plans for the night. Mabel just lets out a loud snort "Relax Dip-stick, that's like the fifth time you've been asking about it in this car! Just trust on the master match-maker right here, and everything would just go peachy!" Dipper just sank back to his front seat, and tries to calm his nerves down. Clay watches as his best friend tries his best to keep himself calm "Relax dude, don't go all anxious on this thing.." that didn't seem to convince Dipper much "Yeah, easier said than done man.." Wendy just laughs off his anxiety "Dude, like chill. This isn't some kind like a date for you!" Clay knew that his sentence wasn't much of a calmer advice, but he had another point to be made "Pretty sure this is way less intense than the time the two of you hitched up!"

He then had a flood of relief as his friend slowly seems to have regained his calmness "Now that you mention it.." Clay jokingly punches Dipper on his shoulder "Now stop distracting me or my eyes won't stick to the streets"

An eerie silence then slowly takes over the car. Something Mabel isn't a fan of. She then quickly pulls something out of her purse, a cassette disk to be in fact. She rammed forward and quickly passes it up to Dipper "A bit of a spirit lifting session here!" Dipper just looks at his sister's big grin, shrugs his shoulders and pushed the cassette in to the CD player. He hits the play button, and was instantly stricken by the songs opening guitar, bringing a smile to creep up to his face, alongside with Clay doing the same, and also surprisingly brings a smile up from Wendy, which was more than enough to even more increase the size of Mabel's grin.

A chorus of Ooh's can be heard as the song's iconic part went booming in the car.

 _"Am I wrong.."_

 _"For thinking out the box from where I stay?"_

 _"Am I wrong for saying that I choose another way?"_

Clay takes a quick lookat the confidence-regaining Dipper, and decided to chirp in his notes to the song.

 _"I ain't tryna do what everybody else doing,_

 _Just cause everybody doing what they all do,"_

Wendy didn't want to miss out on the opportunity of joining, she instantly joins in as well alongside Mabel, all of them trying to get Dipper in as well.

 _"If one thing I know, I'll fall but I'll grow,_

 _I'm walking down this road of mine, this road that I call home"_

 _"So am I wrong.."_

 _"For thinking that we could be something for real?"_

 _"Now am I wrong"_

 _"For trying to reach the things that I can't see?"_

Clay looked back to Dipper, with a face practically saying, _Join in the party dude!_

" _But that's just how I feel_ "

" _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh ooh_ "

" _That's just how I feel_ "

" _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh ooh_ "

Dipper couldn't help but smile, and eventually had to give up and joins in the choir " _That's just how I feel_ "

The four sang together, forming a perfect quad " _Trying to reach the things that I can't see_ "

" _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh ooh_ "*

Mabel went back to her fully energetic mode, knowing that the afternoon should go just about fine with the now excited gang.

They then arrived at the party gala when the time struck on the middle of the day.

* * *

*Am I Wrong by Nico and Vinz, 2014, 5 Star Entertainment

I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG

This short chapter (Sorry if you expected a bit more :/ school's been bothering me a lot) is just a simple spirit reviving kinda thing. After all a Mabel Pines can't be held back down for too long :) I just had to use that song since it's lyrics fit perfectly to the concept of the story :D Yes surprisingly everyone can sing xD but if it ever happens on the actual show I''ll be in tears of happiness since it'll be the best ever! But enough of this babbling, Hope you enjoy the story and if you have any feedback or questions, feel free to leave a review :D C ya next chapter!


	10. Worth it?

She feels the car comes to a halt. The pain in her mind is simply an unbearable one, but she force herself to clear all of her problems away and steps out of the car. Standing in front of the Annual Summer Dance Party building, Pacifica took one very deep breath before walking closer into the party hall entrance and prepare to face the day's craziness. As soon as she enters, she is greeted by a tall and stout butler with a tray of champagne at his arms "Good day madam! Please... make yourself comfy" he says while passing over a glass of champagne in which Pacifica replies "Thank you.." and she continued to gaze over the maddening dance party around her.

The party was going all well. The music is blasting loud with blinding lights causing Pacifica to not notice another girl sneaking up on her and poked her shoulders causing her to almost drop her glass, alongside an excited squeal coming from behind. "Pacifica! Glad you made it!" she turns around to see an enlightened Mabel who has a big grin on her face, holding what seems to be a glass filled with what she recalls as "Mabel Juice" she almost shivers at the reminder of how the punch actually tastes. She points to the glass her friend is holding "You still drink that until now?" Mabel looks down to her glass, and shoves in front of her face "Yup! This thing is the true party juice! I should get a patent for it actually..." she then realizes Pacifica's gloom feeling. Without missing a beat, she instantly went to the case "He already knows if that's what you're wondering about..."

Pacifica just looks up and almost wants to curse Mabel's straight-forwardness behavior, but quickly scratches that out of her mind as she knows that her dear friend just wants to help her. Her mind became darkened by sadness and longing, which Mabel instantly feels and decided to let her cool her head a bit "Lets sit down somewhere first, then you we can talk!" she leads Pacifica to a nearby couch, and places both her and Pacifica's drink on a table. They both sat down as Mabel waited for Pacifica to start talking up. She manages to stay silent for just about half a minute, until she couldn't be any more patient "So... he says he's very sorry for like, not knowing that.."

Hearing that, a surprisingly guilty feeling came over to her mind. As far as she knows, if Dipper feels guilty he can mercilessly blame himself up until the moon. She groans in a bit of a regret "I didn't mean to put him in that kind of position..." she covers her face with her hands. Mabel gave a reassuring pat on her shoulders "Don't worry I'm pretty sure he knows that as well" Pacifica was still down in the dumps, when a voice suddenly spoke out "But I'm really sorry you know..." she looks up to see a smiling yet a bit guilty face of none other than Dipper Pines, her long time crush that is now no longer within her reach of love. He was standing in front of her with one hand reaching out for her. She was thinking that he had an apology to make, so she confusedly yet politely waves it off "No need for an apology dummy, it's kinda-" she was caught of guard by a chuckling sound from Dipper, which she saw he was shaking his head "No no, this isn't an apology shake! I mean like, after all these years, I think I at least owe you a dance..."

She was of course startled by this offer, she look towards a certain redhead standing behind the man in front of her. She points towards Dipper "Is it fine by you?" Wendy just laughs and walks closer to her "Chillax dude, just make sure no one other than me and you gets to dance with this chump alright?" she says while giving her fiancee a one hand semi-strangling hug. Pacifica couldn't help but smile at her and stood up slowly, causing a slight smile to show up on Dipper's face. She takes his hand and gives a jokingly warning look "Better be a smooth dancer you mystery geek" Mabel stood up excitedly "Relax, I'm pretty sure he had listen to enough Disco Girl and dance along it to kinda get the basic of dancing" Dipper shot her a glare "Mabel! You're not helping much here" but Mabel didn't seem to be bothered "What? Aww you never told her that it was your bathroom habit wasn't it?" Dipper turns beet-red as he watches Pacifica holding back a chuckle, but she manages to controls herself and puts an arm around his. "Let's get the dance going shall we?" Dipper smiles and walks over alongside Pacifica towards the dancing floor, before preparing for the incoming tune.

He watches as the two walks away, but Clay wasn't so sure of the decision "You really sure you're ok with this whole thing?" Wendy just looks back to her cousin and waves of his worries "I told you dude, if it was only her or Mabel, I would be totally fine! It's not like I'll get jealous at them nah man... but if it is someone else than those two, I'll give Dipper a slight warning and the girl gets a bigger warning!" Clay just laughs to her statement, but then he felt a tug on his shoulders, finding his new-found sister Jenna looking up at him. "You gotta be careful around here, there's a lot of _wolfs_ around here ready to strike..." Clay almost didn't get the actual memo "Wolfs!? Why not tell Dipper about it the-" he then realizes as a couple of beading eyes staring down at him, which made him realize what his sister is trying to tell him "Ooooh... _those_ wolfs.." Jenna's eyes lurk around the corner to see multiple rich looking women having target eyes on his brother and Dipper, who is still enjoying the dance with Pacifica, who the women's are giving a menacing look to her.

Jenna had a bit of a shiver "Well I wouldn't be too comfy if I'm Pacifica right now..." Clay takes a quick look at the dancing couple and scans around them to find a lot of menacing eyes staring at Pacifica but switches at sometimes with a wanting look towards Dipper, in which both of them doesn't seem to notice at all. He then finds himself a bit scared when a couple of those eyes started looking towards him as well, which made him sigh "Why should I be a target!?" Jenna just scoofs and places her face right in front of her brother's "Cause now you're rich, you look like someone strong, they heard you have a successful business, and above all you're good looking!" her brother just made a joking face "Aww, thanks... UUF" he moved back a bit as his little sister gave him a hard yet hearty punch in the chest, which he instantly tries to calm him down "Okay okay I get it... I'll try not to attract more attention.." Jenna just sighs as she scans around her "You already did"

Clay looks around to find even more faces staring at him, as if he's a cow that is stuck in the middle of pack of lion. Jenna just pulls him closer and also calls Wendy to get closer as well "If the three of us stick, they won't mess around.." Clay then points out towards Dipper "What about the man of the hour?" his cousin now felt the need to answer it "I'll get Mabel on the case, hey Mabes! C'mere for a sec!" Mabel trotted over, a bit slumping away from "spying" her twin brother having a dance with her best friend "Sup future sister in law!" Wendy grabs her closer and whispers loudly on her ears "Listen, your brother is currently the _prime prey_ alongside with tree hugger here! So I need you to stick with this guy and I'll go alongside Dipper" Mabel then gives an assuring thumbs up "Don't worry, I'll make sure none of these jocks gets a touch on your cousin! But make sure you do the same with broseph!" the redhead gives her a fiery look of determination and a big thumbs up "Got it"

Meanwhile, among the commotion. Dipper and Pacifica are still dancing along the groovy but slow tune played by the jazzy band. They swayed slowly among the crowd of dancer doing the same, although most of the women are distracted by one certain man. Pacifica felt like she was having the time of her life, she may not be able to be with her deep crush forever but this seems to totally make up for it. She was silently enjoying the dance, until Dipper calls out "So, how're you feeling?" Pacifica looks up to see Dipper's face actually with his eyes closed, also enjoying the moment. She felt the need to relax her mind a bit, and before she knows it, her head is already resting within Dipper's shoulders, in which he didn't mind a single bit, but all the women around almost seems like they wanted to strangle her. Pacifica then manages find the oomph to answer out "You know, for all these years this is totally worth it" Dipper then asks her "But you really don't mind if I y'know..." Pacifica instantly lifts her head and stares at Dipper's eyes with a more confident and lively expression "Look sorry I didn't want to make you go to that position dummy! But the thing is, whatever regrets you have about this whole thingy, please put it behind! You deserve her and she deserve you and there's is no questioning that ok?" Dipper just smiles at her gratefully, and then says "Now you're starting to sound like Mabel..." Pacifica just snorts "Huh, I'm not like her you dweeb" she says retaining to her old self.

Dipper just laughs "Now you start to sound like Wendy!" Pacifica just shrugs her shoulders and rests her head once again on his shoulders, even more comfortable than last time. "Just shut up and dance along.." that triggers a smile out of the man she's holding tightly "That's the Pacifica I knew" they continued dancing peacefully along the music, with the other four watching calmly yet alarmed of their surroundings of hunting women.

* * *

"Ahahaha! Finally this machine is setup perfectly fine! I'll finally get my revenge over the Pines twins and rule this world!" Gideon filled the backstage with a loud laughter of pure evil and vengeance intenions, when suddenly a certain dream demon interrupted him "Hey shortstack, you might wanna check this out!" Gideon turns around a bit annoyed, but still interested to see what the demon had to show "What is it?' he walks up to Bill as he opens up a bit of the curtain showing a group of people talking together. Gideon was caught by surprise as he caught sight of Mabel, Wendy, Clay, and also Jenna "What are those four people doing here?" Bill just rolls his eyes "Think again, if they're here, then..." Gideon thought for a bit and then had a spark on his mind and began scanning through the dancing crowd, until he yells a loud "Aha! There you are!" he says while staring sharply towards two people dancing in the middle area, showing Dipper and Pacifica still swaying quietly and smoothly to the song.

"Dipper Pines, we meet again... and I promise you this won't end like how it used to end..." he clasp his hand together and giggles uncontrollably. He checks the machine to see if it is ready to be fired up, while Bill just floats around casually "Y'know kid, I'm kinda impressed that you are smart enough to be able to plan all this! But not see how it's not going to work!" Gideon just waves the demon off "Keep it to yourself Bill, I know for sure this'll work and whatever you say won't change my mind!" he continues rigging the machine with Bill just huffing and leaves out of the backstage to the main event place with his invisibility.

With a slow murmur, Gideon says "This time... it'll work... or my name isn't Gideon Charles Gleeful!"

* * *

He sensed it. An intense glare pointing right at him. Signs of threat about to show up from any corner in near time. Apparently Pacifica seems to notice as his grip changes into a soft and relaxed grip to a tight and tense one. "Hey, you alright there?" Dipper remained in his serious condition "Somebody is watching over us.." Pacifica looks around and immediately notices the amount of women and girls practically making goo goo eyes over her dance partner. She just scoofs "You mean those man hunters? I wouldn't worry much about the if I were you" but Dipper waves away her statement, still with his alerted and serious face "No, not someone like that! This is one feel that wants to rather destroy us"

"You know? I thought you far away from Gravity Falls would get your nerdy side kinda out" as the two were surprised by the sudden appearance of Mabel and the rest. Wendy just nods in agreement "Yeah, live the fun of it dude! You gotta chill sometimes in a year you know!" still all those calming words doesn't seem to keep the young detective's head clear, which signals to Clay that something isn't quite right by his best friends standards "What's the bother?" Dipper looks around him, trying to scan for a imminent threat. "That's the problem, I can't detect where it is.. but it just gave me a strict and clear warning threat" Clay then joins in trying to scan for the threat, he then tells Dipper to do a task "Here, I'll go checking around the place, you get them to safety and watch over them, got it?"

Dipper gave a nod, and turns towards Mabel, who has a worried expression "So this thing really is serious?" with a hard nod, Dipper then explains the whole situation "Usually, if I have a sense of something watching over, it's usually something that's pretty threatening.." Mabel and Jenna can only look confused and turn towards Wendy, who had an agreeing face "Pretty much yea, every time he got this whole wizard ting his nerves became like godly and stuff, everything he senses can be really useful to find out what's actually happening!"

They continued talking as Clay began venturing around the venue, exploring every single room and edges he can discover. The dance was pretty crowded as it disallows him to move freely, which he curses himself to getting in to the mess there is. As he searches the premises, he couldn't seem to notice that someone or rather some _thing_ is following him unsuspectedly from behind. He eventually arrives at a door with the label "Backstage" in it, which obviously has a warning to not enter except for employees. But at this point, he didn't really seem to care about breaking in somewhere, and just turns the doorknob and enters in, alongside with the certain something following him.

He checks around, only to find two security members fast asleep on their guard table "Huh, apparently someone hasn't been doing they're job ever so well.." he says as he watches the two security practically drooling at their desk, which made him move away immediately from the scene, and continues exploring deeper in.

At the end he reached an open room that has a big tarp in the middle of it, causing him to be curious of whats inside. "Huh, wonder what's inside this thing.." he was about to take a peek under the tarp, when a voice suddenly booms out "I would not do that if I were you.." he almost feels embarrassed about getting caught, but then he realizes who is talking to him "Wait, Gideon!? What are you doing here?" Gideon sniggers and points to the empty ceiling "I have an eye at you for your information that is" he looks up to find an empty ceiling, but he knew who he meant "Alright enough with the games Bill!" from the empty ceiling, came forth a triangle yellow dream demon who floats casually to his side "You know, considering that you're human, you're pretty hard to keep an eye on! You impress me tree hugger, as your cousin calls you that it!"

Clay felt a sense of threat "You stay away from them, you hear me?" Bill then held both his hand up "Whoa, relax there I'm not the one having trouble with you, this little dude right is the one that has issues!" as he points to Gideon, who slowly walks over to the tarp "Y'know what's behind this thing Clayton?" Clay just folds his hand "Don't know, and I'm not the most interested customer..." Gideon laughs loudly and grabs the tarp "You'll regret saying that" he pulls down the tarp, revealing a gigantic machine with a circular tube attached at it's center, alongside with multiple pipes connecting to it.

"What in the world is that thing?" Bill just came closer to him "It's basically a soul sucking device! And he's planning to use it to suck Pine Tree's soul out of him and get him physically impossible to interact with the world!" Clay looks back sharply towards the kid villain "You are definitely not gonna pull that off.." he went to offensive position, but it doesn't seem to intimidate the teen at all, instead he just let's a shrill laugh and glares at him "You see... this thing has a special mechanism to use, and I think.." he pulls down a lever, which instantly activates what seems to look like a laser ray, and aims dead on to Clay "I'm going to test it on you..." Clay instantly changes to defensive mode, but then Gideon pulls down the lever and causes the cannon to start pulsating. Gideon gives a small wave "Bon voyage!" the machine fires off an immense ball of lighting which struck Clay right on his body, causing him to fly over through the curtains and blasts through the party venue. Causing the whole party to watch him fly across the room, catching Dipper off guard, horrifies Jenna, and makes Mabel, Wendy, and Pacifica go worry sick as they watch him flew and crash on to a set of tables.

They are instantly rushed to him, Dipper reaching his side first "Clay! What just happened?" the man laying down on the rubble of table debris just barely manages to keep he's eyes open "He's... here Dipper..." Dipper couldn't wrap his head around it "What, who is here?" his question was then answered by itself as a voice came booming over the speakers "Ladies and gentleman! May I present you the show of the century, by Lil'Gideon!" the whole crowd turns towards the stage to find the teen standing at the center. With the machine now presentable to the crowd. "This show will amuse you all and bring joy to this place, and make you all like me!" the crowd are simply confused of what actually happening. Dipper stares deep on to Gideon's eyes, which practically says "I won't lose this time Pines! Not today!"

Dipper gritted his teeth and left Clay to the girl's caring, as he stood up and clenches his white fists.

"Bring it on!"

* * *

Exams have caught me D:, but now I'm back with my writing spirit way, WAY up! Here's a chapter and an apology for being so late, but I hope you enjoy the story so far :D


	11. Its On

"So here we are again Dipper Pines! It's just you and me!" Dipper grits his teeth and clenches his pale fist as he went face to face once more with his devious yet superbly annoying arch nemesis. "Hey man, I've beaten you fair and square! How hard is it for you to accept a no?" Gideon flings his arms around with an unnecessary fit of rage "No one, and I said NO ONE, says no to the ruler of the world Gideon Gleeful!" Mabel then chirped in after making sure that Clay didn't get damaged too much from the massive throw he had "Ruler of the world? More like butt face of the world!"

"Tsk, tsk now where did your manners go my deary Mabel?" Mabel though seems to be having none of it "Manners!? Forget my manners, you don't even deserve to be out here right now! First of all, you tried to kidnap and forcefully make me your wife or queen or something like that, and you launch your plan right at the day where I was about to meet Dipper after FOUR freaking long years of not seeing him!" the other four just watches as Mabel rants long and wide about her feelings on the current situation, Jenna was of course surprised as her three years of being friends with her, she never knew this side of her. She then decided to consult Dipper "Was she always like this?"

Dipper scratches the back of his head, not exactly knowing of what to answer "Well, the last time I knew she was this mad was when she was facing a band of unicorns and figured out that they were a bunch of colorful jerks, and after that, there's nothing really that reminds me of… this!" meanwhile Mabel was still ranting on "Not to mention all your creepy mails that totally haunts me, you also attacked Dipper after that! And now you're HERE! Out of all the time and places of this world you chose to show up on the best day of Los Angeles summer!? You really don't.."

"SILENCE" Gideon finally snaps. The whole party audience was still stunned of what's happening right in front of their eyes, with Gideon finally remembering about them "Ah, sorry ladies and gentlemen a bit of an intrusion by some old… friends" he clears his throat and raises his hands "And now I shall bring you all… yes that includes you five as well" referring to the Pines family and friends "This show will be the grand reveal of who you're true ruler is, ME! Gideon Charles Gleeful, I am your new leader right now!"

The crowd mutters and whispers as they're confused of what's actually going on, until one of the rich women who's been eyeing on Dipper the whole time shouted out "We don't even know who you are? Isn't there some kind of like and election of something… AAARGH" everyone gasps in horror as they see a shadow of white coming out of the women's body as her body went fully limp, the shadow flew through the curtains as the audience discovers that Gideon has something peculiar on his hand "Now to those who would fight against me or even protest in the slightest of ways will be at the receiving end of this machine!" he laughs an evil laughter, before Pacifica yelled "What's behind the curtain you pompous jerk!"

"Easy there… umm who are you again? Oh right, Pacifica Northwest! I thought your family standards are way more appropriate for these kinds of things…" Dipper bites his lips as he knows very well that if anyone tries to bring back her past, it wouldn't end well for the person who brings it up, he watches as fury starts surging through his secret admirers veins and she yells out "MY FAMILY STANDARDS ARE THE LOWEST STANDARDS THERE COULD EVER BE!" she calm herself down as yelling isn't _her_ standard by any means, she was about to continue when suddenly, Gideon decided to continue his speech.

"Another interruption ladies and gentlemen, and I am deeply sorry, but now it's time to reveal the true climax of the show!" he signals to Bill who's still in his invisible as he doesn't want to attract any meaningless attention and cause chaos to the world, he untangle the big rope that's holding the curtain and as it starts to fall down, the audience gasps in both horror and pure surprise as they see a gigantic machine with a big wide lens, stretched across, all colored in black. Dipper though knew what the machine is as Grunkle Ford had placed an entry of the machine on one of the journals.

"A soul extractor!? Now that's just straight forward, being a plain coward!" he watches in a bit of annoyance and also worry as his arch nemesis starts powering it up "You know Dipper? I can target anyone with this machine! And it's been my plan all along!" Dipper perked his ears up "Your plan? What is it to be exact if you don't mind mentioning?"

Gideon laughed once again, which the audience starts to find annoying rather than frightening "I heard that you now have a special loved one don't you?" Dipper took one look at Wendy who instead of giving him a worried look, she gave him a lazy gaze. Dipper in the other hand instead of going in protection mode, he went blushing over the revelation "Yeah what about it?" Gideon giggles thinking that Dipper hadn't realize his plans yet "How would you fell WHEN.." he maneuvered the controller towards Wendy and lifts her up in the air, which she greets lazily "Here comes the ride"

Instead of panicking Mabel approaches Dipper, while whispering in his ears "He's not gonna like do it, is he?" Dipper just shrugs his shoulders "Well, let him be, seems like he hasn't learnt a single thing about bringing _her_ close to him…" Gideon raised a brow in confusion at the fact that four of the five people that became his main target was just standing there without a single reaction on him bringing their family connector to danger state "What's the matter Pines? Seems like your love for her is just as that small, isn't it?"

Clay stood up after regaining his strength back "No that's not it, but we're all probably thinking that you're the biggest, and also the dumbest of idiots in the whole history of people being an idiot!" Gideon went a bit distracted by his statement as he did not realize that Wendy was only about two meters or three away from him "You! How dare you call me an idiot! You have no rights to-" His statement got a bit cut off by Wendy "No worries pal, he has every right to say so" Gideon stared at her in confusion "What do you- BLUAGH!" he went off balance as he had a fist slammed right on his face, from none other than the soon to be wife of Dipper Pines, that is Wendy who had a grin on her face as he falls down to the platform, and due to him releasing the control, she went falling down only to swooped up by a purple ray of spell by her husband "Thanks for the hand dude!" Dipper directs the floating platform down as he admiringly says "Gotta say, I love her even more…" Mabel couldn't help but gush at the situation "Aww you two are totally perfect together"

The moment could've gone further, but then they were surprised to hear multiple yells of despair surrounds them, and witnessing all the other party member except the five of them goes limp as all their souls got sucked in to the extractor. "Gideon! Who could you!" Gideon rose back up to his feet "No one... as I said... NO ONE tries to cross Gideon Gleeful, EVER!" Clay added a remark jokingly in spite of the situation "Especially or should I say _only_ when he practically has a death machine within his grasp" Dipper once again filled with a surging fury as he watches the souls of the innocent party members gets dragged in to it "Gideon, I swear I'll put you in jail after all of this is done, and you are NEVER EVER coming out of it!"

His arch nemesis's laughter filled the halls once again "Oh yeah and how are planning to do that?"

Dipper turns to Mabel "Mabel, get you and the others a bit further from here" Mabel began to feel worry sick "What are you gonna do about him?" his twin brother looked at his nemesis, and in an instance, Dipper lit his hands with flames colored in blue "First of all I'm gonna need to take him down..."

* * *

This one is short cause I wanted the end scene to be a bit more longer :D more action and nothing cut off then it'll be published, some where next week or earlier maybe :) I'll try my best to end it with style xD until then C YA!


	12. It's over?

Albeit not only Mabel, even Wendy as his fiancée had no idea that he has a capability of doing that. All of them were shocked, with only Clay retaining his calm expression "Now the game is starting to heat up" Jenna just looks down at him as he's still recovering from the massive throw he had, which she's a bit surprised as he didn't at the least pass out "That seems like a pretty casual thing to say from someone who just got thrown fifty feet in the air and STILL manages to stay awake!" Clay looks surprisingly in good form considering what just happened to him in a good ten minutes ago. "Y'know to be honest little sis, I've had way worse blows compared to that one!" a pretty casual thing to say that is, while Jenna can only stagger with disbelief, only to have her redhead cousin to approve it "Have to say he has a point… out of the last five or six encounters this is the least he took worse of"

Mabel had to admit, she was a bit worried of her twin brother. The closest thing she could imagine of any resemblance to his current state is none other than the dream demon himself, Bill Cipher. The only she had the taste of magical imagination power is when she was trapped inside a dreamscape world where they were trying to free their Grunkle Stan's memory off the certain dream demon. That entire attempt almost failed since Gideon eventually got the shack's deed using dynamites. Good thing they managed to retrieve it back after that though, or things would be pretty different by now. She reverts her attention back to the fight, where to her astonishment, Dipper just starts floating up with him holding up his flames threateningly towards Gideon, who targeted him with his soul catcher.

Gideon took the first shot, and to his surprise, Dipper avoided without even looking like he was trying to do so, and he said with a sly smirk "You missed…" this certainly brought up Gideon's temper. _That weirdo always had a short fuse with anyone anyway…_ Mabel thought as she discovers no change on the kid's personality, not that she expected it to have happened anyways. She just watches in astonishment as her brother simply strafes to his right and left as he avoids the incoming attacks of his enemy, making it almost seems effortless. Dipper then decided that he had enough playing around. He needed someone quick to dismantle the machine, and right as he thought about it, Clay whistled out to him "Yo mage master! Need me to fix things up?" Dipper then looked back at him, unsure whether he's up and ready for the task that he has, but after seeing the determination on his best friend's eyes, he gave a confident nod. A nod which Clay replied with a thumbs up and a confident smile. He was about to head over to the machine, when he felt a tug at his sleeve. He looks back to see Jenna with a worried face "Big bro, please..." he smiled and placed a comforting hand at hers "Relax, I won't let anything happen again! Promise!" Jenna then crossed her fingers, and extends it toward him "Finger Splinter?" Clay was honestly shocked as even he almost forgot about that promise symbol between him and her, ONLY between him and her, he smiles wider and crosses his fingers as well "Finger Splinter" they knocked each others cross before both saying "Ouch!" the two share a good fit of laughter and Clay winked at her as she says "Good luck!"

Clay gave her a thumbs up and starts his mission of slinking around Gideon's battle against Dipper. Which was heating as it is now Dipper's turn to send attacks swirling at Gideon, but not of them seems to effectively hit him, Clay mutters quietly to himself not wanting his sneak mission to be blown apart "Pretty sure he doesn't have any REAL magic skills or something wicked like that..."

"Yeah, beats me! He's practically handling his magic a bit too well although it is light attacks..." Clay almost yelped and jumped as suddenly Wendy has her face near his ears "Wendy! What are you doing here?" Wendy snickered at his question "Y'know tree hugger, you're gonna need someone to watch your back when you try to dismantle that thing!" Clay just sighs and shakes his head "Well your as stubborn as he is..." hearing that, his cousin just smiled "Guess that's why we fit? We don't listen to each other and we know it!" she smiles as that manages a chuckle out of her cousin, but his game face is still is on as they quietly try to sneak around Gideon "Whatever you do... don't make a single noise!" she makes an impression of a zipper zipping her mouth and throwing away the key, just like what she usually do towards her future husband at their mischievous adventures, or when a promise needs to be kept. They then sneaked along the path where the soul extractor wouldn't reach and carefully sneak in.

Meanwhile, Pacifica was basically reviewing her life all over, as in a very slow pace, she's feeling the sense of letting herself move on from her little childhood crush, who is now standing right in front of her, or more like floating or flying that is. Her mind isn't in the best of state yet it's not in the worst. She was thinking all about her life when she noticed something weird about the jerky piggy looking boy fighting her crush. "Pretty sure his eyes doesn't change around yellow and white like that, he's not a headlight no matter how big his eyes are" she decided to confront Mabel about it. She taps her best friends shoulder who is watching (and for a fact is almost drooling due to her seriousness in watching the fight, no matter how irrelevant that state is) who instantly turns around and asks while sucking all her drool back "Whaddup Paz?" Pacifica can't help but smile at her regards of her nickname, but she went to the serious biz "Hey not wanting to ruin him even more, but pretty sure that kid has one hell of a messed up eye!"

Mabel rubbed her chin as she inspects his eyes "Uh-huh, yeah you're right, it looks like... it need more glitter!" Pacifica just rolls her eyes and says "Really Mabes? Right now?" Mabel laughed at her friend's reaction "Haha relax Paz, was just pulling your leg there! Now let's see..." she squints and tries to observe the weirdness of her number one most hated person in the world. Not finding anything in the first five second, she was about to stop inspecting when she noticed a strange thing "Wait you're right! His eyes turns like some kind of a... a... snake eye kinda thing! Huh, reminds of..." her eyes widen at her sudden memory and she instantly shouts at Dipper "Dipper! I got something to tell you!" Dipper tried his best to look back but with Gideon giving him constant attacks, he barely can turn his neck "What is it Mabel?"

He manages to catch a glimpse of horror and worry on her eyes, as she suddenly screams "Gideon have become Gidebill!" (Damn I'm bad with nicks) Dipper took one second of thinking and manages to piece it together "Of course! He suddenly able to block my attacks, controlling that soul extractor, and also send out attacks like this!" he smirks and shouts out to Gideon but not to the intended one "Hey Bill! You can get out of your hiding spot now!" Gideon was surprised to see that he had been caught red handed, and felt his power sapping out of him "Hey get back here demon!" Bill made a long stretch before staring eye to eye with the wizard boy in front of him "Well you figured me out then! Good job Pine Tree! Honestly though, I'd be rather disappointed if you didn't" Dipper just gave the demon a slight smirk and folds his arm "Since when did you get pegged around by orders like this? Definitely not the gangster efficient way for you to do so" Bill just laid back (while staying afloat that is...) "Well Pine Tree, I lost all my sense of empowerment when you took me out last year!" Dipper just smiles and says "Believe me it's no different right now..."

While the two seems to be "chatting" Gideon had been standing on the edge of the stage ceiling platforms demanding the demon to give him his power once again "Hey demon! Remember your under my command!" Bill rubs his chin and puts on a slimy look with his one eye "Oh really...?" Dipper would know that look anywhere, it's the "There's a small detail in the deal you see" he waited until Bill spoke up "If someone gets me to show myself in the real world without any influence of the dreamscape, the host of the contract which in this particular time is you! Has to bail in regards of their safety, meaning, you have a chance of dying while we escape this matter!" Gideon just stutters and almost felt frozen "Wait no! Y-you m-made that up didn't you!" he shivers in worry and fear of going back to prison again, and it multiply as the metal shutters at the ballroom started to bang away "LAPD! We receive reports of suspicious activity around this area, we're coming for a check!"

Gideon looks like a wreck, almost breaking down, he then just sighs in defeat and widen his arm "Fine! BUT MARK MY WORD YOU ALL! I WILL RETURN AND I WILL BE EVEN MORE POWERFUL! YOU WILL BE AT THE DAY WHEN YOU ALL KNEEL BEFORE ME!" before Bill floats over, he whispered towards Dipper "I'm bringing him to the dreamscape, he's far too delusional to be in this world! For now that is..." Dipper gave a smile and gives a thumbs up "Good decision! Good luck guys!" Bill then turned back and shouts out towards the stage "There's a dismantle button at the back of the machine in case you're trying to destroy that thing!" Wendy and Clay just froze as they hear Bill shouted that out, while shouting back a bit awkwardly "T-thanks for the info!" Wendy just looks to her cousin with a confused look in her eyes, as if asking him _what the hell was that?_ in which Clay just shrugs his shoulder with the most dumbfounded look he could produce, obviously not knowing on what is actually happening out on the stage.

"Alright then kid, it's time to get out of this place" Gideon only hissed in fury and frustration, still obviously annoyed that he once again failed to deliver his vengeance and ends up making a total mess of himself (Not admitting it though), he then mutters to himself "We'll see who get's the last laugh Pines! Until then..." Bill went behind him and just says "Alright then Pine Tree! Remember! Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, BYE!" he emits a flash of white and alongside Gideon disappears into thin air, putting an end to the battle that took place. Mabel on the other hand is still freaked out for the fact that there are hundreds of soulless and limpung bodies all stashed right in front of her, in a stuttering tone she asks her twin as he landed in front of her "Uuuh, Dipper... what are we gonna do with these bodies?" Dipper looks around and observes the bodies all with white eyes and seemingly limp, he walked carefully over each body onto the stage "Hey Clay?" a muffled can be heard inside "Y-yeah?"

"Haven't you disable that thing?" just as he finishes his sentence, a loud click can be heard, followed by Clay and Wendy huffing and covered in a bit of soot "Man you guys look messed up" Dipper can only comment, while Wendy gave him a playful punch to his hand "Dude! You were epic up there! How did you even do it?" Dipper rubs his throbbing arm with a bit of a whine, but then answers "Years of training I guess... it does give you a big punch on your head after you use it, but I'm kinda used to it!" Wendy laughs and gets him into a headlock "That's my Dipper after all!" Mabel almost went full pink looking at the twos behavior, but was a bit interrupted when Clay clears his throat "Y'know... any second now, the machine right there that's like ten times the size of a tank is gonna explode soo..." the three looked to each other while Mabel, Pacifica, and Jenna just clenched tightly to the nearby table, while Pacifica saying "We'll pray for you three!" Dipper instantly shout out "Duck!" the three went as close as they can to the ground as a blurry flash of light and a large explosion sound fill the party ballroom.

Jenna woke up alongside Mabel and Pacifica, and notices that the sight had changed drastically from how it was before. The party had started once again and things seems as normal as it is before the party started to go haywire. She looks around and discovers that Pacifica and Mabel were both still out cold, with a certain redhead accompanying them all at the table. Wendy then notices that Jenna had awaken and asks "Who's the sleep going cous?" Jenna stretches and lets out a yawn "Absolutely peachy! By the way where's the other big boys?" Wendy just made a look that almost seemed like a glare towards a crowd of females "I could say that we can't rescue them right now..." Jenna takes a closer look to see the females crowding on two men who seemed to be his big brother and his best friend, both looking a bit peeved and tired from all the ruckus going on around them.

Both watched with eyes as sharp as daggers, but the Jenna just sighs "Well, what are you gonna do?" Wendy looks at her with a slick look on her eyes "Pretty sure you know what I'm gonna do..." and apparently she is right. Jenna knew exactly what she's gonna do, and she smiles agreeing with the plan "Party crasher?" Wendy smiles, makes a gun point impression towards Jenna and winks "Party crashers!" they both stood up from their seat, walking towards the two men stuck between a pack of lions. They were doing they're best to ignore the women, but Clay and Dipper couldn't seem to just escape, until Dipper spots something, he instantly tugs Clay by his collar "Dude, we got trouble incoming!" Clay looks to Dipper as he nods in direction of where Wendy and Jenna are coming from and just smirks "Well this'll be interesting to watch" his best friend can only gulp as the two women approaches closer.

The group of women surrounding the two men doesn't to be realizing the incoming threat, as they continued to try and flirt with them "So, you two honey bunches looking for somewhere to stay for the night?" and before Clay even answers another voice rang out "No they aren't and they will not accept any of your request" the whole group of women turns around to see a lady with brown hair dressed with a simple yet beautiful purple colored dress alongside a taller women with her haired colored in a blazing red fashion with an exquisite white dress, both seems a bit pissed off at something. The women were instantly talking around their selves "Who are they?" "Seems like someone new around here" a women that seemed to be at higher power between the others stood forward "Excuse me, if you getting yourself somewhere more suitable for your looks, please do so- Hey!" the women was instantly shoved aside by the redhead with the other women following her. The two approached the two cowed men as they just laugh nervously "Y-yeah we didn't really intend to get here" Clay was instantly pulled forward by Jenna as she's about to take him away, while Wendy just glares at Dipper, enough to tell him what to do "I'll just be going as well..." Wendy nods and turns around to walk away as well, but they soon got intervened when the group of women surrounds them, with the same women stepping forward while clearing her throat in a way that annoys Wendy so much "Where do you think you're going with our men?"

The rest of the women starts protesting at the two women trying to get away "Yeah!" "You can't just take them away!" "Who do you think you are huh!?" Jenna was the first to respond "Okay ladies, first of all, he's my brother!" while pointing towards Clay "If you all want to get through him, you will have to get through me! Good luck with that though, black belts are no jokes even in these days" she says threateningly, and then Wendy felt like it's her turn to state a point, but the women were still making a high amount of ruckus. But all she needed was one firm step to the marble floor and every eyes of her surrounding payed attention, Dipper can only gulp looking at his fiancee as she began to speak "If you want a reason... then" she grabbed Dipper's right hand almost causing him to jump, and she pulls it upward in a fast motion, showing the ring placed on his finger "If he _belongs_ to anyone, then it would be me! No need nada ok? We crystal here?" the leader women seemed hesitant "W-well..."

"What's going on around here?" the whole group also the other four looked to the direction to see Pacifica just standing there, curious of what's taking place "Is there a problem..." she stops talking as she realizes the leader women that's standing right in front of her "W-wait Sophie? What are you doing here?" apparently the women named Sophie just stutters "Uuh w-well we..." the women next to her whispers furiously at her "What's wrong with you? Just send her off will ya?" Sophie just stutters once again "I-I cant..." the women is getting impatient "Why not!?" Sophie then finds the urge to speak "She's the Northwest that practically owns the boutiques and shops around this place!" the whole group then went full on surprised "Northwest!?" Pacifica rolls her eyes as she is annoyed to be called by her broken family name, and then she notices the four who are trapped inside, and instantly knew what's happening "Uh huh, and I see you all are messing with my friends?" with a tone that resembles her old self, Sophie looks back and was shocked that the four knew Pacifica, who steps forward and whispers to her "If I were you I wouldn't mess with any of them, they know way more important people than even myself..." Sophie stiffens at her statement and made a signal to her friends "Girls we're leaving!" the whole group walks off right as the command was spurred and Pacifica sighs in both relief and guilty feeling "Seems like they're taking over my old tasks..."

Dipper walked over and just casually says "Relax Paz! At least you've shown them that you can change, am I right or am I right?" Pacifica just smiles and gave him a hearty slap "Shut it dork... haha" the five shared a laughter and began walking back to their table, to find Mabel still fast asleep and almost drooling over the table. "Whoop, better stop her before that happens" Dipper pokes several times on her cheeks before his twin opened her eyes, stretches out and gives the most audacious yawn ever in public, before she finally realizes where she is "Did I just do that in front of everyone?" Dipper just looks around and replies "Technically to the five of us, but yeah... in front of everyone" Mabel just sighs "Good, not making too much an attraction" they all shared a round of sighs after a long day, until Mabel asks Dipper.

"So, everything is fine for now?"

Dipper just thinks about it and says "Yup, all better!"

While a distant voice ends it "For now..."

* * *

Thanks for all the support guys! This fanfic is probably the best I've written so far if it wasn't for your likes, favorites, and reviews! I wouldn't exactly call this the end of the story, but I am looking forward to make a pre or sequel, and some cut-up shorts for the next chapters if I can manage! But overall, thank you all for the support and I'll see ya all in a chapter in another time!


	13. Not Yet

A rather short chapter to give off suspense :D Works have been slow because I'm planning on a crossover! Yup, that's right! One clue, my GF OC's are going to be in it (So it's obviously a GF CO Yes) and one more thing! This story ain't over... yet.

* * *

 _A week later…_

"Pacifica! Come over for a bit please! Need your opinion on this!" Mabel cried out to the room next where she is. Pacifica came in with a tray of tea and pastries "Whoa, nice one Mabel!" she said as she saw a stunning design of what seems to be like a wedding dress design.

Over a week after the incident, the girls decided to take the days to plan their redhead friend's wedding with the love of her life, while the two men decided to ensure the business district and their certain _problems_ are taken care of, so they decided to stay up at a hotel nearby the company's main office until all of it is sorted out. Of course it is meaning that they haven't got the time to see each other for the past one week, in which slowly kills Mabel inside but with his assurance, Dipper managed to convince his twin sister that he'll spend the next two months freely with her and the others, which was a bit enough for Mabel to willingly let her brother go for another one week.

The girls spent some time designing the wedding clothes as they are both legitimate designers, so they figured that designing the gown will be something they will deal first before making the tuxedo and others. "By the way, did Jenna and Wendy come home yet?" Mabel asks. But her question was seemingly answered by the sound of the front door of Pacifica's house alongside the voice of two certain women laughing around.

Wendy decided to make an unneeded announcement of their arrival "Food has arrived!" Mabel and Pacifica went down the stairs of Pacifica's big house to welcome their arrival, but was rather surprised when apparently they had more people coming along.

"Dipper! Clay! You guys didn't tell us that you're coming over!" Mabel instantly ran up to her brother as she saw him and his best friend at the front door. "I told you she'll be saying that" Dipper said with a sly gaze towards Clay, who just laughs and handed a ten dollar bill to his asking hand "You know your sister to the roots dude" Mabel gave Dipper a tight hug, and Dipper choked out "W-well, if you spent nine months with the same person inside a confined space, I guess it's practically understandable! M-Mabel, you're k-kinda choking me here…" Clay laughed at the statement while giving a remark "True that"

The man two new arrivals placed their bag while Pacifica strode over to them "Well, how do you like my new house?" Dipper took a moment to look around and observe the large hall of Pacifica's house entrance that had a similar feeling to something else. "This area still gives that Northwest Manor tingle…" Pacifica grunts a bit listening to his comment but looked a bit more on the positive "Well I did kind of based this off the party hall back in the manor. As much as the bad memory there is inside that nightmare manor, I still liked the way it was built! And thank god I manage to find a guy who can design this whole thing"

Dipper smiled at her answering pose and teasingly says "Now now don't make yourself resemble your mother" Pacifica's face lit up with pure red embarrassment with Wendy asking in "So, what did you two ladies were doing while we're away?" Mabel and Pacifica grinned at each other, with Mabel ushering them inside their "design" room "Please if you may?" the four looked at each other in a bit of a confusion in Mabel's sudden change in behavior, with Dipper who knew her sister best, suspecting something out of hand, but he decided to play along the game his twin sister is currently trying to play out.

Wendy's mouth gasped as she enters the room, where multiple scratch designs of wedding gowns had been hung up the walls and a few had been scattered around on the floor. Jenna's jaw dropped alongside with Clay, with Dipper being the only who seems to find the room's condition on a normal being state.

He commented with a yawn "Huh, nothing has changed sis… you'll just destroy a room with designs or whatever like there's nothing better to do" Wendy still has a shocked look "but seriously, we were only gone for like about… two hours tops!" Dipper just snickered at his fiancée's statement "Y'know, once I left the attic room for like ten minutes, when I came back she successfully trashed our room with many balls of yarn, so this is the least she can do in that two hour span" Mabel did a little of a thinking "Yeah you're right bro bro, my working motivation has been a bit lacking lately… I know the answer! Three shots of Mabel juice coming right up!" she says as she hopped cheerfully towards the kitchen.

Pacifica sighs and excuses herself "Well, gotta make sure she doesn't blow a fuse or anything" she walks out of the room with Dipper still laughing at her statement, Clay then taps his shoulder "Hey man, when will you tell her about _that_ news?" Dipper stops laughing at that instance, with Jenna looking at them in a mysterious fashion "Hmm, what _news_ are you two talking about here?" Dipper took a quick glance at Clay, who just shrugs his shoulders loosely "Sooner or later you'll have to tell her anyway, so where's the wrong in telling her now?"

Dipper gave it a thought and nods as he turns back to Jenna "But promise not to tell Mabel yet! I'm planning to tell her personally myself" Jenna gave a confident look and a thumbs up "My lips are sealed Mr. Magician" Dipper whispers very quietly to ensure it is inaudible in case Mabel or Pacifica comes up right around the corner.

She squeals as he gives his news, while shushing her in an almost panicked fashion "Quiet! Mabel will hear it!" Jenna cups her hand over her mouth while whispering "That's amazing! But I suggest you make it a surprise for Mabel!"

Dipper smiles and looks to Clay who has the same look in his eye "Let's do it!"


End file.
